Coke dans le sang
by Eztit
Summary: Slash. Quand Hagrid vient chercher le petit Harry de 11 ans, il ne le trouve pas... Mais où est-il? que lui est-il arrivé? qui annoncera au vampire à qui il avait été promis sa disparition? Violence, droque,vampire, calice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et les lieux sont à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Spoiler :** Aucun, le début du premier tome et encore, juste le fait qu'Hagrid vienne chercher Harry.

**Note de l'Auteur : **En espérant que cela vous plaise amis lecteurs, c'est une nouvelle fiction de ma part qui ne prendra en compte aucun des tomes, me laissant parfaitement libre de faire ce que je veux avec les persos. Ceci sera un Slash Harry/Lucius. Vampire/Calice. Dominant/Dominé. Il y aura de la violence, de la drogue et de relations explicites, alors homophobes, ouste!

Attention : Lors de la première mise en ligne, il y a eu un souci et l'histoire n'était plus disponible... Je la re-poste maintenant avec le chapitre deux en espérant que ça ne sera pas vu comme une fraude auprès des administrateurs pour être plusieurs fois sur la page des je sais plus quoi... sur ce bonne seconde lecture pour certains.

**Chapitre 1 : Où est Harry?**

Dumbledore avait chargé Hagrid d'aller chercher le jeune Harry Potter à Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Depuis dix ans qu'il avait été confié à sa seule famille restante, à savoir son oncle et sa tante, il n'avait jamais eu à faire à la magie. Le demi-géant était très fier de son rôle, après tout, Dumbledore l'avait chargé d'introniser le survivant dans son vrai monde et ce n'était pas rien. Autant dire qu'il avait fait un réel effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion. Il avait également pensé à apporter un gâteau. Après tout, Harry avait eu onze ans la nuit dernière, un passage important dans l'évolution sorcière. Première rentrée à Poudlard, ça se fêtait.

Le géant avait laissé son énorme moto dans le parc le plus proche, caché derrière des buissons et se tenait maintenant très droit devant la porte du numéro quatre de ce quartier où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre, comme dans la plupart des lotissements. Sa grosse montre à gousset en main, Hagrid attendait patiemment qu'il soit huit heures du matin pour sonner à la porte. Quand la grande aiguille fut sur le douze, il écrasa la sonnette de son gros doigt et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Petunia Dursley ouvrit la porte et se retrouva les yeux à hauteur d'un torse imposant. Ses yeux se levèrent rapidement jusqu'au visage débonnaire du demi géant, la bouche ouverte en une grimace. Immédiatement, sa voix nasillarde raisonna dans la maison.

-VERNON!

Le plancher trembla légèrement sous les pas du gros bonhomme dont les joues étaient rougies par l'effort. Il avait une petite moustache en partie recouverte de café au lait et une grande serviette nouée autour du cou. Ses yeux devinrent deux fentes lançant des éclairs à la vue de l'homme gigantesque qui encombrait sa porte d'entrée. Hagrid ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler à nouveau.

-Bonjour Mr et Mrs Dursley, je suis envoyé par le professeur Dumbledore pour notre petit Harry.

Petunia, prise d'une légère panique serra convulsivement le bras de son époux, laissant son regard s'égarer entre les deux hommes.

-Qui ça?

-Bien euh... Je suis bien chez Petunia Dursley Evans? Hagrid avait peur d'un coup de s'être trompé de maison. Il était parfois si distrait... Petunia acquiesça, mais hésitait à parler devant la mine revêche de son mari.

-Oui oui... c'est ici, mais enfin, vous êtes déjà venu le chercher...

-Pardon?

Vernon, trouvant que cette histoire avait trainé en longueur et qui n'avait aucune envie que les voisins puissent voir cet énergumène, décida de couper court sur les explications.

-Ça suffit, puisqu'on vous dit qu'il n'est pas ici. Allez le cherchez ailleurs!

Il ne laissa pas le temps au géant d'ajouter quoique ce soit avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Hagrid resta planté là durant cinq bonnes minutes observant son gâteau dont l'emballage était à moitié écrasé d'un œil morne, puis, se décida à aller trouver Dumbledore, après tout, si quelqu'un savait quoi faire, c'était bien lui.

OooOooOooO

Albus Dumbledore, flanqué de Minerva McGonagall et de Remus Lupin transplana directement à Privet Drive. Ce qu'Hagrid lui avait rapporté l'avait immédiatement inquiété. Comment la disparition du survivant avait pu passer inaperçue? Pourquoi Mrs Figue ne l'avait-il pas prévenu? Il passait et repassait nerveusement sa main dans sa barbe. Les trois sorciers sonnèrent à leur tour chez les Dursley et comme le demi-géant le matin même, ils attendirent sagement qu'on leur ouvre.

Ce fut un enfant, aussi grand que large qui ouvrit la porte et dévisagea les trois personnages en chemise de nuit qui se tenaient sur le perron de sa maison. Albus sourit au garçon aux allures porcines, faisant peser un regard bienfaisant sur lui alors que Minerva le dévisageait par dessus ses lunettes et que Remus s'évertuait à regarder, au dessus de lui, s'il n'apercevait pas le fils de James et Lily. La voix du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie sonna comme une caresse.

-Pourrions nous entrer mon garçon? Nous venons de loin pour voir tes parents. Immédiatement l'enfant lança un coup d'œil vers le salon et hurla à s'en faire exploser les poumons.

-PAPA! MAMAN!

-Oui mon Dudlynouchet? Pétunia, sourire plaqué sur son visage maigre passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et se figea.

-Ah Mrs Dursley.

-Monsieur Dumbledore? Sa voix avait tiré sur les aigus à la fin de sa phrase. Vernon, c'est Dumbledore!

Le dit professeur sourit tranquillement, bien que ses yeux démente ce fait. Remus quand à lui, entra sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir et se précipita à l'intérieur, humant l'air à la recherche du jeune Potter.

-Que faites vous chez moi! Sortez! Nous avons déjà tout dit à l'autre, ce matin! Vernon s'était décidé à intervenir en voyant passer un inconnu dans ses escaliers.

Albus et Minerva, loin de se laisser démonter prirent place dans les fauteuils du salon alors que le chef de famille moldu ne savait pas où donner de la tête, rouge de colère. Ils ne purent se mettre à discuter que lorsque Lupin revint dans le salon, la mine défaite.

-Il n'est nulle part Albus.

-Évidemment, on a dit au monstre ce matin que quelqu'un était déjà venu le chercher!

-Calmez vous Remus. Nous ne comprenons pas Mr Dursley, personne n'est venu chercher Harry avant ce matin... La voix fluette de Pétunia intervint.

-Si Mr Dumbledore, Harry n'est plus ici depuis longtemps, vous êtes venu le chercher parce que vous lui aviez trouvé une famille... Comme lui.

-Moi? Je suis venu le chercher?

-Non, pas vous, mais un homme qui venait en votre nom.

-Comment était-il?

-Je ne me souviens plus... Vernon? Tu te souviens? Elle se tortillait nerveusement les doigts sous le regard sévère de McGonagall. Dudley qui dévisageait toujours les trois zigotos vêtues de robes demanda timidement.

-Maman? C'est qui Harry?

-Personne Dudley, monte dans ta chambre. Vernon n'avait aucune envie de mêler son fils à ça. Remus, au bord de la crise de nerf depuis que Dumbledore l'avait contacté explosa.

-Comment ça personne! C'est de votre neveu qu'on parle! Où est-il? Que lui avez vous fait?

En effet depuis quand exactement Harry n'était plus dans cette maison pour que son propre cousin ne sache pas qui il était? Pétunia sanglotait pitoyablement.

-Dis leur la vérité Vernon, qu'ils s'en aillent !

-Dites nous tout Mr Dursley. Albus avait croisé ses mains sur son ventre et souriait pour encourager les moldus à parler.

-Rah... le gamin à fugué... Un jour il n'est pas rentré de l'école. Vernon avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

-Qu'à dit la police?

-Nous ne les avons pas prévenu ! Comme si nous avions envie que ce monstre revienne chez nous!

Minerva, qui était très silencieuse depuis leur arrivée sursauta.

-Ce monstre ? Comment ça ? Nous parlons d'un enfant! Votre neveu! Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas prévenu les aurors moldus?

-Les quoi ? Le gros bonhomme ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir insulté ou avoir peur de cette femme.

-Quand était-ce ? Elle ne s'occupait pas un seul instant de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire et Dumbledore était trop occupé à retenir Lupin qu'il venait de pétrifier pour éviter qu'il ne leur saute dessus.

-Il y a six ou sept ans... c'est ça Vernon? Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, trop occupé à dévisager le sorcier complètement raide qui voletait dans la pièce, guidé par la baguette du vieux barbu. Le calcul fut vite fait dans le cerveau de la sous directrice de Poudlard.

-Vous avez laissé un enfant de quatre ans seul sur le chemin de l'école et vous n'avez pas prévenu les aurors?

-Comme si nous avions envie que cette chose contamine notre Dudlinouchet. Pétunia avait reniflé dédaigneusement.

Après de longues minutes d'un échange houleux, les trois sorciers quittèrent le 4 Privet Drive avec des envies de meurtres terribles. Comment ces moldus avaient pu tourner le dos à un enfant sans aucun remord...

OooOooOooO

Dumbledore avait regagné son bureau. Il avait envoyé Minerva au ministère, pour lancer des recherches à grande échelle et Remus était chargé de prévenir l'ordre du Phoenix, après tout, même après la chute de Voldemort, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment dissous, aidant les aurors dans leurs missions quotidiennes, il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard. Le vieux sorcier se sentait las, comment avaient-ils pu perdre le survivant et sauveur du monde sorcier, c'était tout simplement inimaginable. Il avait pourtant placé une personne de confiance à proximité, mais celle-ci trop... comment dire, déconnecté de la réalité avait finit par confondre le jeune Potter avec son cousin et celui-ci, trop content de se voir offrir des sucreries ne l'avait jamais détrompé.

Il aurait du être bien plus vigilant. Lui qui avait souhaité laisser le garçon loin de la célébrité et des médias se retrouvait maintenant avec un énorme problème. Il avait laissé un enfant avec des moldus affreux en pensant bien faire. Après tout, ils étaient sa dernière famille, c'était une bonne idée sur le moment... comment aurait-il pu deviner. Il soupira pour la énième fois lorsque les flammes crépitèrent dans la cheminée. Il releva les yeux pour voir apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'année au visage hautain.

-Monsieur Malefoy, que me vaut votre visite? Un thé? Un bonbon au citron?

-Veuillez cesser ce petit jeu et venons en au fait!

-Vous avez tord, ils sont délicieux. Le vieux mage plongea la main dans sa bonbonnière et en porta un à la bouche.

-Monsieur! Je ne viens pas polémiquer sur votre gourmandise mais sur Potter.

-Les nouvelles vont vite. Les épaules de de Dumbledore s'affaissèrent, lui donnant l'air d'un pauvre vieillard.

-Surtout les mauvaises!

-Mauvaises? Je pensais que cette nouvelle vous réjouirait, après tout, vous étiez un fidèle du Lord.

Les lèvres du grand blond se relevèrent dans un rictus mauvais, dévoilant deux canines qui firent frémir le seul être vivant de la pièce.

-Vous vous oubliez, il a été prouvé que je n'étais plus un Mangemort à Sa chute.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne Monsieur Malefoy, votre fils qui entre à Poudlard cette année si je ne me trompe pas...?

-En effet, il a eu onze ans en Juin... mais là n'est pas le sujet. Potter a disparu?

-Je ne le cache pas, puisque j'ai averti le Ministère dès que je l'ai appris.

-Quelle réactivité, je vous féliciterai presque professeur si je n'étais pas aussi en colère.

-Et pourquoi cette colère je vous prie? Je me doute que tout comme moi, le monde sorcier s'inquiète pour son jeune héros, mais de votre côté...

-Ne me faite pas l'affront d'oublier ce qu'il m'est, cher Albus.

Albus justement, commençait à perdre patience. Il avait approuvé cette histoire de mariage arrangé entre les Potter et les Malefoy à la mort de Narcissa, mais seulement pour des mesures de sécurité. Cette promesse d'union aurait du être rompue au décès de Voldemort puisque tout danger était écarté une bonne fois pour toute.

-Comptez-vous remettre cette absurdité sur le tapis Lucius? Puisqu'ils en étaient aux prénoms, il n'allait pas se gêner. Cette mesure avait été prise en temps de guerre, mais vous n'allez pas profiter de la notoriété de cet enfant.

-Je suis dans mon droit Albus, d'ailleurs, vous avez perdu quelque chose qui m'appartient et dès que je le retrouverai, je me ferai un plaisir de le garder loin de vous. Car je compte le retrouver. Vous vieillissez professeur, perdre un enfant... je parlerai avec le conseil, ça ne serait, après tout, pas très prudent de vous confier nos descendants dans ces conditions.

-Peut être voulez vous en discuter avec Monsieur Lupin, après tout, il était très proche des Potter et il attend derrière les portes.

-Et bien oui, je suis certain que Mr Lupin serait ravi d'apprendre que vous faites si grand cas des décisions de ses amis.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un loup garous qui en avait visiblement assez d'attendre.

-Professeur, l'ordre et les aurors commenceront les recherches dès ce soir. Puis, se tournant vers le blond. Lucius, tu n'as pas trainé... A nous deux, nous trouverons peut être une piste.

Souriant de toutes ses dents Lucius était ravi. Il avait bien fait de sympathiser avec ce sac à puce qui s'avérait un allié précieux. Ils quittèrent le directeur qui se tenait la tête entre les mains. Son phœnix pépia pour le faire réagir. Il se sentait si vieux ce soir... Malefoy avait peut être raison sur une chose, il se faisait vieux. Il n'avait pas su protéger Harry, pire, l'avait abandonné chez sa famille, persuadé qu'il y serait en sécurité.

À la mort des Potter, Malefoy avait demandé la garde de l'enfant brandissant son contrat de mariage au ministère. Contrat qui stipulait qu'en cas de mort, le vampire aurait à sa charge la protection de l'enfant jusqu'à sa majorité sorcière où ils pourraient s'unir. Dumbledore avait finalement réussi à tourner le ministère de son côté et confié le petit à sa tante. Tous avaient peur que le mage noir revienne et Harry était à l'époque, bien plus en sécurité chez des personnes de son sang suite au sacrifice de sa mère que chez les Malefoy.

Albus soupira, il serait peut être temps de prendre sa retraite, après tout, à 142 ans, il pouvait y songer sans honte et profiter du reste de sa vie. Bien sur avant, il fallait retrouver le garçon.

OooOooOooO

Ils cherchèrent Harry pendant des années, avant de laisser tomber. Petit à petit, les aurors avaient cherché avec moins de conviction jusqu'à arrêter complètement, l'ordre avait fait la même chose, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient du faire avec la fuite de Sirius Black. Le traitre ayant conduit à la mort des Potter avait été le premier et seul détenu à fuir Azkaban et on se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment il avait réussi cet exploit, surtout après y avoir passé dix ans. Les journaux en avaient fait des gorges chaudes, hurlant à qui mieux mieux qu'à défaut de rattraper le mangemort en fuite, les aurors seraient peut être en mesure de retrouver le corps du jeune héros qui ne survivrait pas à la vengeance de ce détraqué.

Faute de retrouver le survivant, Dumbledore fit innocenter le maraudeur après avoir mis la main sur le véritable traitre. Le fait qu'il ne s'était finalement échappé que pour retrouver son filleul fit de lui une nouvelle icône du monde sorcier, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu plus de chance dans ses recherches que le vampire et le loup. Leur véritable problème était de n'avoir aucune piste, aucune odeur à laquelle se raccrocher. La disparition étant vraiment trop ancienne.

En dix années, le monde oublia petit à petit son sauveur, considérant qu'après dix sept années, un enfant seul était forcément mort. Seules, quelques personnes gardaient l'espoir qu'un jour, leur petit referait surface. Parmi eux, Dumbledore, Black, Lupin et Malefoy, bien que ce dernier ne souhaitait retrouver qu'un sang saturé de magie, magie assez puissante pour détruire un redoutable mage noir à l'âge d'un an. Allant même parfois à en rêver lorsqu'il partait dans le monde moldu à la recherche de proies à se mettre sous la dent.

OooOooOooO

voilà le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je me suis contenté de planter le décor, le reste de l'histoire se déroulera au début en 2001, Harry et tous les « gamins » de son époque auront donc 21 ans ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et les lieux sont à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Spoiler :** Aucun, le début du premier tome et encore, juste le fait qu'Hagrid vienne chercher Harry.

**Note de l'Auteur : **Merci pour ces premiers commentaires, certains voulaient retrouver Harry, ben le voilà, tout un chapitre pour lui tout seul. Je sais, les rewiew's ont été supprimés en même temps que le premier chapitre, mais je ne vous oublies tout de même pas, merci beaucoup. Donc, voici Harry, quelle chance... ou pas, selon les points de vues. Je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre peut être gore pour certains, les prochains seront plus soft.

**Chapitre 2 : 10 ans après**

Un jeune homme s'engouffra dans un hôtel de luxe sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui. C'était visiblement un habitué des lieux et les employés le laissèrent avancer jusqu'à une des suites de l'hôtel en le regardant d'un œil torve. Il frappa trois coups brefs à la porte et posa sa main sur le chambranle pour se retenir, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Des pas se firent entendre dans la chambre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit homme dégarnis et rondouillard au regard de furet.

-Ah te voilà Harry, entre, entre.

Le garçon entra dans la pièce et resta debout dans l'entrée alors que l'homme s'installait sur un canapé en cuir.

-Mets toi à l'aise et viens me rejoindre mon petit.

Le dit Harry enleva sa veste, la laissant tomber au sol, puis fit de même avec son tee shirt qui atterrit près du long manteau dans un bruissement de tissus. Le petit homme le regardait faire avec gourmandise, observant les longs cheveux noirs, attachés en queue de cheval qui cascadaient jusqu'aux reins, le torse fin et imberbe sillonné de cicatrices fines et bleus. Les petites mains s'attardèrent sur le bouton et la braguette du pantalon en cuir, dévoilant un boxer tout aussi noir que le reste des vêtements. Quand le jeune homme fut entièrement nu, il avança nonchalamment jusqu'au canapé et s'installa au sol, entre les jambes écartés de l'homme qui posa instantanément sa main dans les cheveux soyeux.

-Tu es toujours aussi beau Harry, un vrai plaisir pour les yeux.

-Merci Mr Petersen.

-Appelles moi Andrew, je te le dis à chaque fois...

Sa main dévia sur la peau diaphane de sa nuque pour remonter sous son menton et finit par relever le visage pour que leurs yeux se croisent. Andrew fut électrisé un instant par les deux émeraudes et fronça les sourcils face au visage amoché. Il toucha légèrement le bleu qui ornait la pommette gauche de son index, puis la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et cessa son manège devant la grimace de douleur du plus jeune.

-Tu as encore été abimé... Ne t'inquiète pas je serais doux. Quel gâchis... C'est donner des perles aux cochons... vraiment, tiens, prends ça mon petit.

La main boudiné d'Andrew sortit une petite poche transparente où quelques pilules de couleurs bleus, jaunes et roses s'entrechoquaient. Harry, les mains tremblante attrapa le sachet grassement offert et goba un des extasy sous le regard bienveillant de son client qui lui caressait toujours le visage. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que le jeune homme se détende, la tête posé sur la cuisse de son client. Il rouvrit les yeux paresseusement, souriant en regardant le plafond. Une main pinçant son téton droit le tira de sa rêverie alors qu'il couinait adorablement.

-Viens mon bébé, viens faire un câlin à papa.

Lascivement, Harry se rapprocha de l'homme, se hissant de ses coudes sur les jambes pour atteindre l'ouverture du pantalon. Andrew le laissa faire, regardant le garçon lui défaire bouton et braguette. Son nez se frotta doucement contre la virilité de son client avant de la dégager pour de bon. Comme pris d'un automatisme, les lèvres du jeune hommes enserrèrent le pénis en érection, y imprimant d'emblée un mouvement rapide qui fit lâcher un glapissement de contentement à son propriétaire. La petite main boudiné qui appuyait nonchalamment sur la tête d'Harry l'obligeait à le prendre toujours plus en bouche, l'étouffant par moment, provoquant des bruits de succions qui excitaient encore plus Andrew.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la main se crispa sur la longue chevelure noire et il repoussa la tête entre ses jambes d'un mouvement sec, haletant à moitié. Le garçon releva des yeux brumeux sur son client qui lui tenait toujours durement les cheveux, la bouche entrouverte ou coulait un petit filet de bave. La poigne tira Harry jusqu'au visage d'Andrew qui écrasa ses lèvres sèches contres celles trempés de son amant avec avidité, enfournant directement sa langue à l'intérieur dans un baisé violent où il n'y avait qu'un participant.

L'homme se releva et guida le jeune homme pour qu'il s'accroupisse sur le canapé. Harry se laissa positionner comme une poupée docile, les bras posés sur le dossier, genoux en appui sur l'assise, dans une position qui ne laissait aucune place à la suggestion. Dos cambré, fesses offertes et membre pendouillant mollement entre ses jambes légèrement écartés, Andrew avait une vue imprenable sur son bien.

Il caressa affectueusement la colonne vertébrale, se positionnant entre les jambes du plus jeunes, son membre appuyant légèrement contre son entrée. D'un mouvement rapide, il entra directement dans le garçon qui serra les mains sur le cuir en grimaçant franchement. Petersen se pencha au dessus de lui, léchant goulument son oreille, y laissant une trainé de bave.

-Tu es toujours si foutrement étroit...

Seul une plainte lui répondit alors qu'il entamait des va et viens puissants, venant claquer sans pitié son bassin sur les fesses du garçon. Harry couinait pitoyablement, restant irrémédiablement flasque face aux assauts de son client. La douleur de l'acte était largement atténué par le rail que lui avait donné M avant de monter, heureusement, d'ailleurs car la douceur dont parlait Andrew n'était visiblement plus d'actualité, enfin, au moins, il ne l'avait pas frappé. Le petit bonhomme grassouillet agrippa violemment les hanches du jeune homme pour les ramener vers lui pour quelques à-coups et se libéra dans ses entrailles. Pantelant il se détacha de Harry et ils se laissèrent couler tous les deux sur le canapé. La tête du brun se posa naturellement sur les genoux du plus âgé et il se mit à somnoler après lui avoir retiré son préservatif avec dextérité.

-Il est tard Harry, tu devrais te rhabiller et aller attendre dans le hall.

Le garçon se releva, chancela légèrement puis, après quelques clignements d'œil attrapa ses vêtements pour se rhabiller rapidement. Après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux Mr Petersen lui remit une enveloppe tout en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crane.

-À bientôt bébé.

-Bonne nuit Mr Petersen.

-Andrew, Harry, appelles moi Andrew.

Ils se sourirent avec une certaine complicité puis le jeune homme quitta l'hôtel pour attendre la voiture qui viendrait le chercher dans quelques minutes. Finalement, ce fut au bout d'un quart d'heure que la berline noire s'immobilisa devant l'hôtel. Immédiatement, Harry pris place à l'avant et tendit l'enveloppe au chauffeur qui en vérifia le contenu et qui hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation. Le voyage se fit en silence jusqu'à l'entrepôt, où il pu enfin rejoindre sa petite chambre. Il s'affala sur son matelas et sombra dans un sommeil plus que bienvenu.

OooOooOooO

Au petit matin, le lit de fortune d'Harry s'affaissa légèrement entrainant le réveil de celui-ci. Il papillonna des yeux un instant avant de reconnaître la personne qui lui caressait les cheveux.

-David tu es déjà levé? Il est quelle heure?

-Encore tôt. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ce matin.

Harry se tortilla pour venir poser sa tête sur les genoux de son ami et referma les yeux.

-Ça va, j'en avais que deux hier soir.

-Hum... tu as quand même un beau coquard, M. ne va pas être content s'il l'apprend.

-Ça va je te dis, ça partira vite. En plus j'avais Petersen en fin de soirée.

Ce que Harry ne disait pas, c'est que son premier rendez vous, qui devait être un trentenaire seul s'était avéré être un groupe de quatre trentenaires bien amochés et légèrement violents. A peine avait t-il été nu que les hommes l'avaient jeté sur le lit comme un malpropre. Surpris, il avait crié, ce qui n'avait pas plu à ses clients qui avaient immédiatement fait tomber une pluie de coups qui l'avaient laissé sur le carreau un bon moment. Bien que coutumier à ce genre de séance, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les attouchements de tous ces hommes. Dès que ses yeux retrouvèrent un semblant de stabilité, il se retrouva armé d'un chandelier sans savoir vraiment comment il était arrivé là et avait copieusement entamé le crane de l'homme qui le besognait ardemment. Après cette démonstration, il s'était fait jeter dehors manu militari avec menace bien pesante de représailles.

-Ouais y'a pire.

-Et toi Dav'? T'as l'air crevé... T'étais parti deux jours non?

David hocha la tête puis souris tendrement.

-Je n'ai fais qu'accompagner mon client, t'imagine, un mec qui paye pour ne pas être seul...

-Sur..., ça n'arrive pas souvent... tant mieux pour toi petit.

Harry était plus âgé que David de quatre ans, mais paraissait plus jeune. Souvent, les rôles étaient inversés avec ce garçon. Ça aurait du être au plus âgé de consoler son cadet et pourtant, c'était l'inverse. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient voisins de chambre et ils essayaient de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Le brun consolait, soignait et rassurait ses cadets, mais avec David, il se laissait bichonner. Harry rouvrit les yeux et dévisagea son ami.

-Tu sais... Jonathan a vidé les lieux.

-Ah... quand?

-On l'a embarqué hier matin.

-...

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il arrivait de temps en temps que l'un des garçons parte avec M. et que personne n'ait plus de nouvelles. Ceux qui avaient osé poser des questions se voyaient vivement réprimandés, du coup, plus personne n'en posait maintenant et les jeunes hommes se contentaient de se rassurer les uns les autres.

Un téléphone se mit à sonner, les faisant tous les deux sursauter, puis, Harry se précipita dessus, s'asseyant dès qu'il eu le combiné entre les mains.

-Allo? […] Non, je dormais... […] Ok... […] Oui oui, je serais là... […] Le brun raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers David qui l'observait, debout contre le matelas. Il arrive dans une demi heure, on doit se préparer et tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre.

-Inspection?

-Moui, enfin non, il vient pour moi... je vais prévenir les autres.

Harry regarda son ami partir et soupira. Étant le plus âgé de la « maison » il était le seul à avoir un téléphone, à chaque fois que M. se déplaçait en personne, il passait un coup de fil et Harry devait donc prévenir tout le monde de son arrivée. Il fila dans la salle de bain, se passant un coup d'eau rapide sur le visage et se brossa les dents vigoureusement avant de filer à travers les couloirs en hurlant que M. arrivait. L'entrepôt réaménagé se mit à grouiller littéralement, tout le monde faisant un brin de ménage et de toilette avant que leur mac fasse son arrivée.

Une demie heure plus tard il était là, recouvert d'un manteau noir qui si il avait été de deux centimètres plus long aurait certainement trainé par terre. Tous les prostitués attendaient dans leur chambre, sagement, que l'homme qui régentait leur vie passe les saluer. Il venait au minimum une fois par mois voir ses enfants, comme il se plaisait à les surnommer. Parfois, il emmenait avec lui de très jeunes enfants pour que les plus grands les déniaise. Chez lui il gardait les plus jeunes pour pouvoir les bichonner comme il le disait si bien, puis, une fois qu'ils passaient les quinze ans, il les envoyait à l'entrepôt.

Quand la porte d'Harry s'ouvrit, l'homme arborait un franc sourire. Il enleva son manteau et le posa soigneusement sur la seule chaise de la chambre. Malgré la cinquantaine, M était grand, bien batti, les cheveux bruns, les yeux gris. A vrai dire, il en paraissait facilement dix de moins. Il se tourna vers le prostitué et écarta les bras. Immédiatement, Harry se précipita dans l'étreinte qui ne lui avait pourtant pas manqué et grimaça de sentir les bras de l'homme qui le répugnait se fermer sur lui.

-Comment vas-tu fils?

-Ça va...

M l'écarta légèrement et fronça les sourcils à la vue de son œil au beurre noir.

-Ts ts ts... tu n'as pas été sage Harry?

-J'ai... eu peur...

-Peur de quoi? Tu sais pourtant que je ne te laisserais pas avec des gens dangereux. Tu sais bien que tu es mon petit bébé n'est ce pas?

-Ils.. étaient plusieurs, c'était pas prévu. Ça n'arrivera plus... c'est promis.

M l'écarta et lui décocha une claque qui l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol. Il ne se releva immédiatement, sachant parfaitement pourtant qu'il valait mieux montrer patte blanche et rester au sol en guise de soumission.

-Je te faisais confiance Harry, je t'avais dit que c'était un client important et toi tu assomme ses amis avec un chandelier.

-J'ai pas fais exprès...

-TA GUEULE!

M attrapa le jeune homme par les cheveux et l'obligea à lui faire face, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les deux émeraudes.

-Combien de temps tu comptes de foutre de moi encore?

Il releva la manche du Tee shirt du plus jeune et observa son bras, pouvant faire de la concurrence à une passoire. Il le repoussa sur le matelas lui servant de lit et le regarda avec dédain.

-Je te file tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois bien, je suis patient avec toi, il me semble et toi? Tu mords la main que je t'ai offerte charitablement il y a quoi... dix sept ans de cela?

-Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus!

Harry avait rampé jusqu'aux pieds de son mac, les larmes aux yeux, montrant bien sa soumission face à cet homme qui prenait soin de lui depuis si longtemps. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin en refusant que ces hommes le touche. Surtout que M faisait tout pour qu'il soit à l'aise, il lui fournissait chaque semaine, comme à tous ses pensionnaires, une pochette de poudre blanche et de petits cachets en tous genres, mais même avec ça, il ne supportait plus toutes ces choses et en avait besoin de plus en plus. Certains de ses clients réguliers, comme Petersen qui avaient la bonté de lui donner des petites pastilles à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais après, il n'avait qu'une envie... se tailler les veines, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résigner à abandonner les plus jeunes derrière lui.

-Oh bébé... tu dis ça à chaque fois... je suis lassé. Tu te prépareras ce soir, c'est ta dernière chance.

Le jeune homme hocha vigoureusement la tête et regarda l'homme reprendre son manteau et quitter la pièce. Il resta prostré au sol jusqu'à ce que David entre dans sa chambre et se précipite vers lui pour le câliner.

-Je supporte plus ça Dav' j'ai envi de le tuer...

-Comme nous tous...

OooOooOooO

Le soir, Harry fin prêt portait son éternel traine poussière noir en simili cuir, un tee-shirt rouge manche longue moulant qui arborait des coupures savamment placés pour dévoiler son ventre et son torse et un bas en sky noir. Il avait pour l'occasion tressé ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne s'accrochent pas partout et rehaussé son regard émeraude par un trait d'eye-liner noir sur la paupière. Le jeune homme s'était fait une bonne injection et tenait à peine sur ses jambes sans avoir l'impression de basculer vers l'avant ou l'arrière quand la voiture vint le chercher.

A peine assis, il posa sa tête contre la vitre teintée et regarda le paysage urbain défiler. Un magasin de bébé, un pub, une boite de nuit, une librairie, une boulangerie fermée vue l'heure, une boutique de vêtement, le chaudron baveur, une pharmacie... c'est à ce moment là que quelque chose tilta dans son esprit. Il connaissait ce chemin.

-Tu m'emmène chez Jordan?

Le chauffeur acquiesça et Harry se mit à paniquer. Jordan était le client par excellence qu'il ne supportait pas. Ce mec était un fou possessif qui se plaisait à faire souffrir les prostitués qui allaient chez lui. Il aimait le sang autant que le sexe et il fallait souvent plusieurs jours pour se remettre d'un passage entre ses mains. Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu au juste de la part de M? C'était un test, une punition... il voulait le casser... ça faisait des années qu'il n'était pas allé chez Jordan... M n'y envoyait que les garçons nouvellement arrivés, histoire de bien leur faire comprendre que s'ils étaient sages, ils auraient de meilleurs places. Harry revenait des années en arrière et ça ne lui plaisait pas... Il dégagea de sa poche une petite boite métallique d'où il sortit deux pilules qu'il goba immédiatement. Au bout de deux minutes, les deux drogues combinées eurent un effet bœuf et il se déconnecta totalement de sa réalité, planant face aux lumières des lampadaires qui défilaient sur le bord de la route.

OooOooOooO

Quand il réussit à distinguer autre chose que les lumières clignotantes qui flottaient devant ses yeux, c'était pour se rendre compte qu'il était nu, ficelé comme un rôtis. La joue appuyée sur le parquet du salon, les bras attachés à ses mollets, faisant en sorte qu'il ait le dos creux et les fesses bien en l'air. Ses chevilles étaient entravées par une sorte de bout de bois, qui était en fait un manche à balais où étaient fixés deux bracelets de forces, maintenant ainsi les jambes du garçon à une distance fixe de soixante centimètres. Il sentait des tiraillements sur son dos, mais aucune présence particulière. Il tourna la tête à la recherche de Jordan et le vit assommé, avachis contre le mur du fond.

Harry ne se souvenait pas particulièrement de sa soirée, il était entré, s'était laissé déshabiller et attacher sans trop de résistance après quelques claques. Il se souvenait de la cire sur son pénis flasque, sur son dos et son torse, des petites décharges électriques, de la cravache, du plug vite remplacé par le membre de son tortionnaire adepte de Bondage mais pas de la suite. Il y avait eu une forte lumière puis plus rien. Il s'était ensuite évanoui installé dans la même position dans laquelle il venait de se réveiller.

-Jordan?

Pas de réponse. Il le regarda, immobile pendant quelques minutes, puis il soupira, s'arrachant un petit couinement. Son corps était entièrement engourdi, mais il n'avait pas mal, merci le crack. Il se déboita le pouce de la main droite avec une facilitée déconcertante sans même éprouver la moindre douleur. Après avoir eu de multiples bobos en tout genre, il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'un meuble Ikea. Il passa sa main en kit à travers les cordes et se dégagea le bras. Dès que le bras fut libéré, les cordes se firent plus lâches et il n'eut aucune difficulté à libérer son autre bras. Il se mit accroupis et se laissa tomber comme un sac sur ses fesses. A part un engourdissement dans tous le corps et la sensation d'avoir une brume devant les yeux, il se portait comme un charme. Une fois assis, il détacha les boucles qui entravaient ses chevilles et se releva, s'appuyant légèrement sur le dossier du canapé.

Harry avança à tâtons jusqu'au corps étendu et hésita à le toucher. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce type se réveiller et surtout il appréhendait ce que M dirait lorsqu'il saurait ça. Mon dieu, M allait le tuer cette fois. Il allait l'emmener comme il l'avait fait avec les autres garçons, il ne devait pas rester là. Il ne tarda pas à trouver ses vêtements, mais à part son manteau il n'en restait que des lambeaux... Le brun paniqua légèrement jusqu'à trouver une chemise dans l'armoire de la chambre. Il flottait dedans, mais ça irait largement. Il enfila par dessus son traine poussière et s'échappa. Il avait vingt minutes pour fuir loin de cet appartement et du chauffeur qui viendrait immanquablement le chercher.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du temps qu'il avait passé avec M lorsque celui-ci l'avait trouvé quand il était petit, complétement perdu dans une rue commerçante. L'homme l'avait pris avec lui, l'avait traité comme son enfant les premières années, puis petit à petit, avait commencé à se glisser dans son lit, à réclamer des attentions sans conséquences, des câlins, des frottements. M était riche, il possédait une grande maison qui avait fait apparaitre des étoiles dans les yeux du garçon quand il l'avait vu la première fois. Il avait eu l'impression d'être un prince, puis son nouveau papa avait eu des problèmes d'argents et lui avait demandé de l'aider. Trop heureux, le gentil petit garçon avait sauté sur l'occasion d'aider M mais avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait du commencer à se rendre chez des inconnus pour leur tenir compagnie. Quand il avait fini par comprendre que M l'avait manipulé il était déjà trop tard.

Les idées de son mac avaient déjà bien entamé ses idées sur la vie et son quotidien lui semblait normal. Le fait qu'il lise à peine ne l'avait pas franchement aidé à se rendre compte que ce qu'il faisait était mal, pour lui c'était normal, il avait été enlevé trop jeune de sa famille pour être choqué des demandes de M qui lui trouvait ça tout à fait normal. Il avait fallu qu'il rencontre d'autres enfants, qui eux, étaient terrorisés, qui pleuraient et réclamaient leurs familles pour commencer à se poser des questions... Les autres lui avaient finalement parlé de leurs vie d'avant, du fait qu'ils allaient à l'école et que jamais des adultes ne les avaient touchés comme ça là bas pour que l'envie d'en savoir plus sur le "dehors" le prenne.

Au fil du temps, il en était venu à haïr son protecteur pour tout ce qu'il lui avait pris, il s'était rebellé, avait refusé de vendre son corps malgré les hurlements et les coups. M avait joué la corde sensible, le traitant d'ingrat après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et en était finalement arrivé aux drogues. Privé de ses idées claires le petit Harry, comme les autres près adolescents n'avaient plus protesté et avaient suivis les ordres en bon petit moutons, tirant néanmoins avec de plus en plus de conviction sur la corde qui les entravait.

OooOooOooO

Il faisait nuit et un peu froid, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder. S'aidant des murs pour se soutenir et avancer le plus vite possible, il essayait de regarder où il marchait parce que comme un crétin apeuré, il n'avait pas pris ses chaussures. Déjà il avait pensé à s'habiller un minimum. Son cœur battait à deux cent à l'heure et il observait par à coups les alentours et le sol. C'était dangereux dehors, il le savait, M le disait toujours. Il avait eu de la chance d'être ramassé par lui, il lui devait tout et son entretien devait être remboursé, mais il arrivait à saturation, il n'en pouvait plus.

Harry ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui le suivait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes. Tout occupé qu'il était à jouer les bêtes traquées, il n'en remarquait même pas ce qui était sous son nez, ou plutôt, dans son dos. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et alors qu'il allait se mettre à hurler, la même main se plaqua sous son nez, entravant sa bouche, le privant ainsi d'air. Le corps collé contre le sien était dur et froid, implacable, et lui était bien trop embrumé pour mener une lutte crédible. Il couina faiblement jusqu'à ce que deux canines lui transpercent la peau. La douleur, même camé comme il l'était, était insoutenable. Tellement insoutenable qu'il tourna de l'œil comme une fillette devant une araignée.

L'ombre le lâcha aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait empoigné et recracha le peu de sang qu'il avait ponctionné en tirant la langue à la manière d'un chien fatigué.

-Pouah! C'est plus du sang à ce niveau là!

Il laissa le corps tomber lourdement contre le sol et voulu s'en détourner mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. S'agenouillant près de sa victime, il écarta une mèche de cheveux et observa la fine cicatrice que le garçon portait sur le front avec attention.

-Ben alors P'tit gars, qu'est ce que tu fais là alors que le monde te cherche depuis des lustres?

Il attrapa le corps trop léger et le posa sans douceur sur épaule.

-J'en connais un qui sera content de te retrouver. Aller hop, on bouge.

OooOooOooO

Voilà pour ce chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et les lieux sont à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Spoiler :** Aucun, le début du premier tome et encore, juste le fait qu'Hagrid vienne chercher Harry.

**Note de l'Auteur : **Alors merci pour les rewiew's. Dans cette histoire, il y a un peu de violence, puisque le début traite de prostitution et de drogue. C'est juste pour les premiers chapitres, histoire de planter le sujet convenablement... Vala, mais merci quand même à chacun d'avoir laissé son impression ^^ bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Lucius Malefoy était paisiblement installé dans son petit salon, il avait quitté son poste au ministère lorsque Draco avait quitté Poudlard. Le fait que son fils entre à l'université dans le but d'entamer une carrière politique l'avait légèrement bouleversé. Il faut dire que lui ne voyait plus le temps passer depuis presque vingt-et un ans maintenant... Alors travailler bientôt avec son fils dans les bureaux du ministère, non merci. Bien qu'il ait quarante deux ans, il en paraissait trente depuis bien longtemps. Il pouvait dire merci au vampire qui l'avait transformé. Certes, il allait rester jeune et frais éternellement, mais en contre partie, il verrait toute sa descendance mourir.

Durant de longues années, il avait chassé sa nourriture chez les moldus, mais, avec l'augmentation du vampirisme du temps du Seigneur des ténèbres, le ministre avait décidé de mettre en place un recensement. Puis, petit à petit une distribution bénévole d'erzats de sang s'était mise en place pour éviter les tueries. Beaucoup de vampires préféraient continuer à vivre en prédateur, mais d'autres comme lui, avaient joué le jeu. Certes, on ne pouvait pas comparer ces deux pratiques... L'une était galvanisante, tandis que l'autre, s'apparentait à manger des galettes de riz soufflé pour les humains. Pas de chaleur, peu de goût, une impression de manque une fois terminées. Non ces poches de sangs n'avaient rien de bien folichonnes, mais en tant que membre du ministère et surtout en tant que Malefoy, il s'était résolu à faire ce qui était attendu de lui et montrer l'exemple.

N'ayant pas voulu se voir exclu de la communauté sorcière et ainsi, salir son nom et celui de son fils qui n'avait que lui sur qui compter, il s'était conformé à ces nouvelles mesures avec réticence. La seule chose qui l'avait fait saliver était qu'un jour, il aurait son calice. Il avait du attendre onze ans pour voir autre chose de lui que le nourrisson que les Potter lui avaient présenté lors de l'établissement du contrat de mariage. A la mort des parents de son futur, il avait pensé qu'il serait confié à Sirius ou à lui même mais non... Sous l'influence de Dumbledore le bambin avait été placé chez son oncle et sa tante, dans un endroit inconnu. Pire encore, chez des Moldus qui l'avaient perdu... Le vampire n'avait pas su à qui il devait en vouloir... les moldus où le vieux mage blanc. Il fallait quand même être d'une incompétence crasse pour égarer un enfant et encore pire pour ne pas remettre la main dessus. Une honte.

Il avait longtemps essayé de rompre ce contrat, mais seuls les tuteurs légaux de Potter junior pouvaient l'aider à rompre ce lien magiquement élaboré. Ces tuteurs étant des moldus, il s'était décidé à aller les convaincre de signer l'annulation. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant une maison vide, semblant n'avoir jamais été habitée. Il s'était immédiatement rendu au ministère mais Fudge n'avait pu lui donner qu'une seule information. La famille de Potter avait été mise en sécurité suite aux menaces qui avaient pesées sur eux quand l'information de leur négligence avait été ébruitée. Il n'avait pas été trop surpris que la population sorcière se sente concernée par les aventures de leur jeune héros, mais une rage sourde l'avait pris aux tripes quand on lui avait refusé l'accès aux renseignements qui l'intéressaient.

Lucius se retrouvait donc célibataire depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme en couche. Il avait eu certes un fils dont il était très fier, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter cette solitude contrainte due à son besoin constant de se mettre en avant. Si il n'avait pas été aussi attiré par le nom de son fiancé virtuel, il ne se retrouverait pas seul à sucer des poches au goût insipide. Draco avait quitté le manoir familial à ses dix-neuf ans pour fonder son propre foyer avec Miss Parkinson. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment la présence de son fils, après tout, il était normal que les enfants prennent leur envol, non, ce qui le le mettait dans cet état de nerf, c'était que lui était figé, obligé de regarder le monde évoluer alors qu'on lui refusait d'avancer.

Il releva les yeux de son livre avec nonchalance quand le feu de sa cheminée se mit à crachoter des flammes vertes. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite durant la nuit? Ça pouvait être le genre de Severus qui avait tendance à fuir le domicile conjugal depuis que sa petite femme avait des sautes d'humeurs et des envies loufoques. Quelle idée aussi de se mettre en couple avec une sang de bourbe et surtout de l'engrosser. Enfin, son ami s'était piégé, il n'avait qu'à assumer, c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à lui rappeler à chaque plainte.

Cependant, ce n'était pas Severus. Un parfait inconnu émergea de la cheminée, déposant généreusement de la cendre et une forte odeur de sang tout autour de lui en sifflant d'admiration face à la richesse du salon où il arrivait. Lucius ne le laissa pas s'attarder plus longtemps, n'admettant pas vraiment l'intrusion. Il se racla la gorge sèchement avant de laisser filtrer sa voix trainante.

-Si vous avez fini d'admirer mon salon, je vous suggère de repartir comme vous êtes venu avant que je ne vous aide.

Le vampire, puisque il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient de la même race, se retourna dans la direction de la voix et dévisagea le blond à l'air hautain assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil à haut dossier.

-Tu devoir être Malefoi

Malefoy grimaça. Il ne savait pas si c'était du au tutoiement, à l'accent français à couper au couteau, le au fait que son nom soit écorché vif, le au sang gène ou encore, à la loque que le vampire tenait dans ses bras. Ne s'attardant visiblement pas sur l'irritation et l'air horrifié du propriétaire des lieux, le vampire auburn posa sa loque sur un canapé sans se soucier de l'eau sale et du sang qu'il étalait sur le fin tissus.

-Non mais allez y, faites comme chez vous.

-Ah toi être gentil un Anglais. Je l'avoir trouvé à Londres.

Visiblement, le français ne connaissait pas l'ironie.

-Et vous avez décidé de finir votre pique nique chez moi, comme c'est atypique...

L'autre ne sembla pas comprendre et présentait une mine de poisson hors de l'eau tout en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre avec bonne humeur.

-J'ai entendu que toi chercher Potter.

Il montra la loque en train de mourir sur son canapé alors que Lucius haussait un sourcil dans une pose parfaitement Malefoyenne.

-Il y a dix ans, oui.

Dix ans, ce n'était rien dans la vie d'un vampire, l'autre ne releva donc pas. Il n'avait que de vagues notions d'anglais. Il avait du trouver un vampire connaissant Malefoi pour arriver jusqu'ici, ce qui n'avait pas été facile, visiblement, le vampire ne côtoyait que peu de ses semblables.

-Bah voilà, je l'avoir ramené chez toi.

Lucius le dévisagea et se releva rapidement pour se pencher sur le canapé qu'il faudrait sûrement brûler pour se débarrasser des miasmes, pour dévisager le garçon. Ne l'ayant vu qu'une seule fois, il ne se fia qu'à la cicatrice de son front, qui était légendaire. Mouais, ça pouvait être lui... Il y avait une vague ressemblance avec le père Potter. Il tiqua néanmoins se retournant violemment vers l'autre.

-Vous l'avez mordu?

Il avait sortis les dents, un son roque vrillant sa gorge. Son vis à vis eu la même réaction, leurs pupilles se dilatèrent près à se battre. Ce fut l'intrus qui désamorça la situation en soupirant de lassitude.

-Non mais franchement, je ramener gentiment Potter et comment voilà on me remercier.

Il pouvait comprendre, après tout, si quelqu'un avait touché à quelque chose lui appartenant, il aurait sûrement réagis de la même manière. Mais lui, c'était lui et l'autre, il n'en avait rien à faire.

-Je me tire.

Il se retourna sans se soucier de savoir si Malefoi en profiterait pour faire quelque chose de stupide et pris une bonne poignée de cendre pour disparaître sans demander son reste. Fini pour lui l'Angleterre. Déjà, il pleuvait tout le temps, il parlait anglais comme une vache espagnole et la France lui manquait. Très peu pour lui les rosbeef. Se retrouvant à nouveau dans la salle bondée du chaudron baveur, le vampire se demanda si il n'aurait pas du prévenir Malefoi pour le sang du gamin. Boarf tant pis, ça lui ferait les pieds à ce grincheux.

OooOooOooO

Lucius observa la cheminée durant une longue minute avant de se tourner vers son canapé. Avançant ses doigts, il les laissa glisser le long de la joue du garçon, puis, dans l'échancrure de sa chemise. A vrai dire, le vampire avait du le tirer du lit vu le peux de vêtements qu'il portait. Il observa les deux petits trous dans le cou d'Harry et surtout, le sang qui en coulait encore, doucement. Visiblement, personne n'avait pris le temps de soigner le brun. Quel sauvage ce vampire, ne pas soigner sa proie après l'avoir mordu. Enfin, il pourrait gouter ce sang qui l'avait tellement fait rêver. Bien sur, pour en avoir un meilleur aperçu, il faudrait attendre que le plus jeune se remette de ses émotions, mais tout de même... c'était déjà ça.

Il se pencha légèrement vers les marques de crocs laissé par son prédécesseur et commença à lécher le sang qui s'en écoulait encore doucement. Lapant avec précaution pour faire disparaître les traces. Après le premier contact de sa langue sur la blessure, il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce sang humain, le premier qu'il s'autorisait à goûter depuis des années, mais il les rouvrit vite fait en grommelant.

Le sang du garçon avait un goût différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il était meilleur que ses ersatz, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi non plus être radieux. Il cracha sans cérémonie sur le plancher de son salon et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil délaissé quelques instants plus tôt. Il était maudit... véritablement maudit. D'abord, il perdait sa femme en couche, certes, il n'avait jamais aimé Narcissa puisqu'il était gay, mais il avait tout de même une certaine affection pour la mère de son fils. Ensuite, sous prétexte d'une promotion, le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait fait don de la vie éternelle pour qu'il puisse être son bras droit éternellement. Au moment où il se tournait enfin vers la lumière en acceptant de devenir le protecteur d'un gamin, on le lui enlevait pour le placer chez de moldus, son futur compagnon avait ensuite disparu et quand après des années de recherches, on le lui rendait, voilà que son sang était de mauvaise qualité. Il serra les dents, les faisant grincer pour s'apaiser.

-DOBBY!

Aussitôt, un petit « pop » se fit entendre. Une petite créature grise aux yeux globuleux, aux oreilles pendantes se précipita vers son maître en couinant.

-Va chercher Severus, j'ai besoin de son aide immédiatement.

-Oui Lucius Malefoy, Monsieur.

Il se fichait de l'heure tardive, il y avait certainement une raison à ce sang... Le gamin avait du recevoir un sort, un maléfice, ou alors bu une potion quelconque, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Un sang ne pouvait pas être naturellement aussi quelconque alors que le propriétaire était assez puissant pour détruire un mage noire à seulement un an. Il se souvenait que le bébé Potter avait une odeur délicieuse promettant un sang digne de lui. Rien à voir avec cette soupe. Severus pourrait l'aider, il devait l'aider.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'elfe de maison revenait avec le professeur des potion visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Dobby disparu aussi vite que possible après avoir jeté un œil désespéré sur le canapé, ne voulant pas rester pour assister à la colère de ces deux hommes là, en plus, il aurait sûrement à nettoyer le tissus du canapé quand son maître en aurait terminé avec l'homme en noir.

Les yeux de Snape jetaient des éclairs, Lucius était peut être son ami, mais le déranger dans les premières heures de la nuit, surtout lorsqu'il arrivait à avoir sa femme d'humeur câline dans leur lit conjugal n'était pas la plus brillante idée. Le blond grimaça rapidement devant la mine revêche de son ami mais replaça rapidement son masque.

-Lucius... peut être as tu oublié que les humains avaient tendance à dormir la nuit...

-Allons, tu n'as jamais beaucoup profité de tes nuits.

-Bizarrement, je comptais bien en profiter aujourd'hui. L'œil pétillant du maître des potions était plus qu'éloquent.

-Navré de chambouler tes plans avec ta charmante épouse... Mais vois-tu, j'ai eu une surprise pour mon anniversaire.

-C'est dans trois mois...

-Oui, c'était vraiment une surprise. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai besoin de tes talents. Ma surprise est en train de ruiner mon canapé.

Le professeur se retourna vers le dit meuble et fronça les sourcils en voyant le corps à moitié dévêtu et sanguinolent. Si Lucius n'avait plus de réserves de sang, c'était avant d'agresser quelqu'un qu'il aurait du appeler à l'aide.

-Depuis quand est-tu aussi inconséquent? Ramener de la nourriture à la maison. Tes elfes de maison manquent à ce point de travail?

-Je suis conscient que la situation est désopilante pour toi, mais pourrais tu soigner Potter?

Severus ne cacha pas sa surprise et se rapprocha pour la première fois du garçon inconscient pour le dévisager. Lucius perdait-il la boule ou avait-il effectivement réussi à mettre la main sur le garçon ayant survécu, Il écarta la mèche de cheveux noirs barrant son front. Il admira la célèbre cicatrice durant quelques secondes avant de s'attarder sur le reste de sa personne.

-Tu permet que je constate l'étendu des dégâts?

-Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de venir sinon...

Le maître de potion pinça les lèvres et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. L'elfe de maison avait débarqué dans sa chambre sans s'annoncer le moins du monde, avait commencé à se mutiler contre les montant du lit pour se faire pardonner le dérangement. Évidemment Hermionne avait été émue par la détresse de la petite créature et avait exhorté son époux à le suivre sans rechigner. L'homme détacha prudemment les boutons de la chemise du garçon en lançant de fréquents coups d'œil au vampire assis à proximité. Il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre un suceur de sang en colère sur le coin du nez.

Bien sur, il ignorait que son vampire d'ami avait été plus que perplexe par la brève séance de dégustation et se sentait plus que détaché par ce qui pouvait arriver à Potter. Certes, ils étaient liés par un contrat magique, mais si il s'avérait que son sang était naturellement faiblard, il attendrait patiemment que le jeune homme soit en état de signer les documents pour les libérer l'un de l'autre. Il était hors de question qu'il garde une piquette près de lui au nom d'un quelconque titre ou même au nom de la gloire. Après tout, son nom était déjà bien assez glorieux.

-C'est moi ou tu t'es amusé avec ce garçon?

-Pardon?

-Il ne voulait pas te suivre alors tu l'as ligoté?

-Ne dis pas d'absurdités veux-tu, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici, on me l'a emmené, comme je te l'ai dit.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me déranger en pleine nuit, il va bien, mise à part quelques bleu, un pouce déboité et le fait qu'il soit chétif, il n'y avait vraiment rien qui nécessite une urgence.

-Son sang.

-Et bien?

-J'aimerais que tu le teste, il a un arrière goût.

-Oww Monsieur Malefoy fait la fine bouche!

-Arrête tes bêtises Severus. Son sang n'est pas normal, il a un problème et j'apprécierais beaucoup si tu te penchais dessus.

La terreur des cachots leva les yeux au ciel. Entre sa femme bourré d'hormone et un ami vampire, il n'était pas sortis de l'auberge. Potter allait bien, que fallait-il faire pour convaincre le vampire? Danser la gigue? Dérouler une banderole et scander des chants de victoires pour le retour du héros national? Ça pouvait attendre non? Il n'avait jamais activement participé aux recherches à l'époque, ce n'était pas pour jouer les fans empressés maintenant.

-Je passerais demain avec le nécessaire. Tu peux aussi attendre demain pour prévenir la presse et le ministère. Le monde sorcier a attendu vingt et un ans pour connaître ce garçon, une nuit de plus ou de moins ne changera pas leur vie. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

-Je ne préviendrais personne tant que je ne saurais pas quoi en faire.

-À ton aise.

Severus se pencha légèrement au dessus du garçon et pris sa main désarticulée dans la sienne tandis que l'autre jouait nonchalamment avec le pouce. D'un geste sec, mais sur, il replaça l'appendice correctement avant de se redresser et de hocher la tête vers le blond.

-Bonne nuit.

Le professeur disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, pressé de retrouver son nid d'amour, laissant sans aucun scrupules le jeune homme avec un vampire. Il avait plus important à faire.

Lucius, justement, se releva et quitta à son tour le petit salon pour gagner sa chambre sans se soucier le moins du monde d'un Harry à moitié nu sur son canapé enveloppé dans une chemise sale trop grande pour lui. Dobby, le petit elfe de maison passa derrière son maître et recouvrit le garçon d'une couverture avant de disparaître de la pièce. Le manoir était silencieux comme un tombeaux et le blond pu se pencher plus en avant sur les papiers de ses affaires. Bien qu'il ne travaille plus au ministère, il s'amusait à la dînette avec une chaîne d'hôtel à travers le monde qui lui assurait un revenu plus que confortable.

OooOooOooO

Quand après deux heures de sommeil, le chef de la famille Malefoy consentit enfin à descendre, il ne trouva personne dans le petit salon. Le canapé n'avait pas été nettoyé et une couverture y avait été abandonné. Il regarda à droite et à gauche avant de grogner franchement de désappointement. Où était passé le morveux? Avait-il encore disparu pour la prochaine décennie? Il hésita un instant entre faire appel à un elfe de maison pour avoir son renseignement ou chercher par ses propres moyens. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de deux secondes pour repérer Harry grâce à son odorat plus développé que la moyenne et une dizaine supplémentaire pour le rejoindre dans la salle de bal.

Il ne se manifesta pas immédiatement, se contentant de dévisager le garçon à moitié nu qui conversait comme si de rien était avec un tableau représentant son arrière grand mère. Ses yeux remontèrent le long des jambes fines complètement exposés à sa vue, sur ses fesses recouvertes d'un boxer noir qui ne se voyait pourtant pas car il était recouvert de la large chemise, sur son dos, puis enfin, sur l'arrière de son crane qui bougeait par moment, montrant que sa langue n'était pas inactive.

En fait de son côté Harry était complètement déboussolé. Franchement, quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait vu la richesse du lieu, il s'était immédiatement dit qu'il avait été rattrapé par M et conduit dans une de ses résidences. Voyant qu'il était seul, il avait décidé d'essayer de s'échapper à nouveau, mais, après avoir quitté le salon il avait croisé une petite chose grise qui s'était empressé de le saluer avant de disparaître, ensuite, il avait croisé des tableaux de gens endormis... il fallait avoir de drôles de goûts pour accrocher des peinture de gens endormis... peut être était-il chez un nouveau client fétichiste... il fallait qu'il parte immédiatement. Il avait sursauté comme si le plancher lui avait envoyé une déchargé électrique dans les pieds quand un des tableaux s'était réveillé. Et puis, ça l'avait frappé, évidemment, il était complètement défoncé et il avait des hallucinations. C'était très réaliste pour une fois, enfin, la fois ou il avait cru être poursuivi par un ours il avait eu bien peur aussi, mais là...

Il continua donc à déambuler à la recherche d'une sortie, il avait traversé de nombreuses pièces jusqu'à finalement être interpellé par une vieille dame en peinture. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était pisté puis observé, trop occupé qu'il était à demander son chemin. Après tout, si pour une fois, ses hallucinations lui filaient un coup de main au lieu de lui nuire, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus. Pourtant le tableau de la vieille femme ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider, en fait, ils avaient un dialogue de sourd.

-La sortie, je cherche une sortie s'il vous plait! C'était au moins la douzième fois qu'il la lui demandait.

-Oui, un bien jolie manoir, vous savez que chaque génération l'a amélioré petit à petit, je suis bien contente en vérité parce que...

-Non je cherche une sortie!

-Oui et cette salle de bal a été construite en 1826 par...

Harry se retourna lorsqu'un grognement venu du tableau voisin l'alerta d'une présence.

-Lucius, soyez un bon garçon et faites taire Lucinda Malefoy! Cela fait vingt minutes qu'elle nous assomme avec son babillage.

Le petit brun se tendit en dévisageant le grand blond qu'il n'avait pas entendu avant. Pas d'hallucination maintenant, il en était certain, c'était bien un homme en chair et en os mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Oh mon dieu! M l'avait sûrement rattrapé. Évidemment, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'échapper jusqu'à présent, c'était logique. Il baissa la tête un instant avant d'envoyer un regard hargneux à son vis à vis blond. Celui-ci pris d'ailleurs la parole.

-Mr Potter que faites vous ici?

Que répondre à ça? Et puis surtout qui était Potter? Devait-il partir en courant? Jouer le jeu? Crier? Frapper? Hurler? Pleurer? Prier? Se cacher? Il regarda rapidement autour de lui à la recherche d'une porte à emprunter en cas de repli stratégique. Il se fichait pas mal d'être à moitié nu face à quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, le blond portait une robe alors pas de complexe à avoir. M avait encore du avoir une idée de tordue pour bien le perdre, un jeu de rôle sur plusieurs jours? Quoique celui-là était bien réaliste quand même. Il ne connaissait pas ce château. M avait-il loué une maison exprès pour ça? Non bien sur que non, il avait vu passer des enfants dans les couloirs, les petites choses grises et apeurés. En même temps, avoir peur avec M, c'était normal.

-Je me présente, Lucius Malefoy.

Le blond tendit une main pale, fine et longue vers Harry qui recula d'un pas en ouvrant de grands yeux sur cette main. Lucius replia ses doigts dans le vide en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais de dépit. Pour qui se prenait ce gamin pour dédaigner sa main ainsi? Enfin, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, Severus avait dit la veille qu'il reviendrait ce matin et le matin chez le maître des potions, c'était 9h tapantes. Il valait mieux que le morveux ait fait un brin de toilette et qu'il ait éventuellement pris un petit déjeuné. Les elfes de maison seraient sûrement ravis de se remettre à la cuisine pour Potter junior comme à chaque fois qu'un sorcier s'invitait à manger.

-Bien, je vous propose de nous rendre dans la salle à manger.

A voilà, on y était, ça allait se passer à la salle à manger, normal après tout. M allait le punir pour sa tentative de fugue tout en prenant son petit déjeuner. Il allait servir de divertissement pendant un rendez vous d'affaire? Malefoy était-il un nouveau gardien? Un chauffeur? En tout cas il n'allait pas rester longtemps en tentant de faire ami-ami avec les jouets de son patron. Harry hocha la tête et fit un pas en avant. Pas la peine de rendre les choses plus difficile, se faire traîner par la peau des fesses jusqu'à son maître.

Lucius quand à lui était perplexe. Le gamin était bizarre non? D'une il ne semblait pas vraiment surpris d'être là. Il aurait du demander où il était, pourquoi, ou tout un tas d'autres questions, mais non, rien. Il ne parlait même pas. Était-il muet? Enfin, quand Severus serait là, il aurait toutes les réponses à ses questions mais surtout, la plus importante, le sang d'Harry.

Ils marchèrent en silence, Lucius ne manquant pas les œillades du petit brun sur chaque porte, oh, il ne disait rien, mais avait l'air de vouloir s'échapper en courant. Ils ne tardèrent pas à gagner une petite salle où une table de quatre personne trônait en plein milieu sur un tapis semblant tout doux. Harry sembla un instant interloqué, comme si il cherchait quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas. Peut être que finalement il n'était pas chez M mais chez un client, tout simplement, étrange, pas de correction, de mise en garde ou autre. Ou alors, il avait eu un black out total et ne se souvenait absolument plus de ce passage qui avait déjà eu lieu, pour preuve, son pouce allait bien.

-Prenez place Mr Potter.

Il regarda la salle d'un œil critique. Quoi... il devait s'asseoir à même le tapis? Même pas un coussin? Pfff tous des radins ces riches, ça leur plaisait toujours d'avoir quelqu'un à leurs pieds, d'écraser les autres.

Ne le voyant pas bouger Lucius pris la liberté de lui tirer une chaise pour l'inciter à s'asseoir. Franchement il ne serait pas dit qu'un Malefoy serait en retard sur son emplois du temps. Le garçon hésitait visiblement à prendre place. Il n'allait pas le manger, aucun risque, son sang n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Le blond failli presque lâcher un soupir de soulagement quand Harry consentit enfin à s'installer.

A vrai dire, le jeune homme fut choqué durant tout le petit déjeuner. Déjà par la profusion des plats alors qu'il était le seul à manger. Mr Malefoy buvait du vin directement le matin comme si de rien n' était alors qu'ils étaient servis par des enfants. Enfin, des petites créatures grises aux oreilles pendantes qui semblaient particulièrement craindre le blond et qui l'appelaient maître à tout bout de champ. L'ambiance était horrible, froide et timide. Non d'un chien ce mec était pire que M. Il se servait des enfant comme esclaves... M au moins les chouchoutait avant de les faire passer par son lit. Lucius était visiblement un monstre.

-Vous n'avez aucune question à me poser Mr Potter?

-Pourquoi m'appelez vous mr Potter?

-Parce que c'est votre nom. Harry Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter.

-Ah bon.

Ok... après tout rien d'étonnant, son promis avait disparu de sa famille très jeune et avait sûrement été élevé par d'autres personnes. Il semblait accepter plutôt bien qu'on lui donne un autre nom et qu'on lui parle de ses parents. Lucius aimait bien le son de la voix du garçon, elle était douce et calme. Il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet d'être là. Quoiqu'il dévisageait les elfes de maison depuis le début du petit déjeuné avec un certain dégoût. Si il avait grandi parmi les moldus, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais les elfes semblaient mal à l'aise d'être ainsi dévisagés.

-Harry. Face au sursaut du garçon, il cru bon de demander. Puis-je vous appeler Harry?

Le petit brun androgyne opina du chef, après tout, il n'avait pas à donner son avis, si l'autre voulait l'appeler George pour un fantasme, il en avait le droit. Lucius sourit doucement.

-Harry, vous ne devriez pas dévisager les elfes de maison, n'avez vous pas remarqué qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise?

La mâchoire du garçon dégringola alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en signe de révolte. Au diable M et les coups qu'il risquait de se prendre, ce mec était une ordure.

-Vous êtes un grand malade! Ce sont des enfants pas vos esclaves!

Le sourcil du blond s'arqua légèrement. C'était une grande première celle là. On ne lui avait jamais parlé des elfes de maison comme étant des enfants, mais c'est vrai que d'un certain côté ils étaient toujours à la recherche de l'assentiment de leurs maîtres comme un enfant l'était de ses parents. L'image n'était pas tout à fait erroné. Par contre, il n'appréciait pas du tout le ton du gamin. Le vampire en lui grogna de mécontentement.

-Je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton jeune homme. Je ne suis pas un de vos amis et vous êtes ici chez moi, alors je vous demande un minimum de respect.

Les elfes s'étaient éclipsés, ne voulant pas être pris à parti dans cette histoire.

Harry n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et était certain que ça ne manquerait pas de lui retomber dessus plus tard, mais tant pis. Il avait froid, mais le blond semblait content qu'il ne porte rien d'autre que son boxer et une grande chemise, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Quand Lucius eu fini ses deux verres d'ersatz de sang, il se leva suivit de près par Harry.

-Non, restez et finissez de déjeuner Harry. Dobby vous guidera jusqu'au salon quand vous aurez terminé.

Harry se rassit mais ne mangea pas plus une fois seul. Quand un des enfants, sûrement le nommé Dobby vint à lui, il lui offrit un regard bienveillant, heureusement qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur de ses hallus parce que sinon, le jeune garçon lui aurait paru rebutant avec sa tête de chauve souris.

-Harry Potter Monsieur a-t-il terminé?

-Appelle moi Harry, je suis comme toi Dobby, on est dans la même galère.

Le petit brun s'accroupis face à l'elfe de maison et le pris dans ses bras dans le but louable de le réconforter. Dobby quand à lui était paralysé, que devait-il faire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que des sorciers lui fasse des câlins et il commençait à paniquer. Il finit par se débattre doucement et couina pitoyablement.

-Harry Potter, Monsieur... Maître Malefoy vous attend avec Monsieur Snape dans le salon.

Harry consentit à le lâcher mais lui pris d'autorité la main, caressant de son pouce la peau grise et fripé de l'elfe de maison.

-Je te suit Dobby. Allons voir Mr Malefoy et son invité.

Super un invité, ça allait être sa fête. Il n'aimait pas vraiment avoir plusieurs clients en même temps. Pris dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas les yeux écarquillés de Dobby sur leurs mains entrelacés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et les lieux sont à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Spoiler :** Aucun, le début du premier tome et encore, juste le fait qu'Hagrid vienne chercher Harry.

**Note de l'Auteur : **Coucou, voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je mets de plus en plus de temps à produire mes chapitres non ? La loose xD Bonne lecture en tous cas. Pour ceux qui lisent également mon autre fiction « Ange in the word » j'essaye de pondre le plus vite possible ! pas taper, pas taper ! L'auteur est innocente en ce qui concerne les chutes de chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 4 :**

Harry suivait Dobby à travers les couloirs de la maison, toujours main dans la main. Il était normal qu'il n'ait pas trouvé la sortie, cet endroit était un vrai labyrinthe. Dobby quand à lui semblait le connaître par cœur... mais bien sur ! Il n'avait qu'à demander à l'enfant de le guider jusqu'à la sortie. Qu'il était bête parfois. Il s'arrêta et obligea l'elfe de maison à se retourner. Immédiatement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son vis à vis et s'accroupit pour qu'ils puissent se regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Dobby, pourrais-tu me guider jusqu'à la porte d'entrée s'il te plait?

L'elfe de maison se décomposa littéralement à ces mots. Au nom de Merlin, Harry Potter voulait partir du manoir. Il allait s'échapper et abandonner son maître, le rendant furieux, grognon, déprimé, irascible et surtout, mort d'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne voulait pas ramasser son maître à la petite cuillère comme la dernière fois. Dobby se mit à paniquer, secouant sa grosse tête grise de gauche à droite.

-Non non! Harry Potter Monsieur ne peut pas partir!

Mince, il était vraiment stupide. Dobby semblait mort de trouille. Malefoy devait vraiment être un gars horrible. Si l'enfant l'aidait à s'échapper, il serait certainement puni violemment. S'il avait pu se taper la tête contre les murs pour se punir d'être aussi con, il l'aurait fait.

-Non, ne pleure pas, il ne t'arrivera rien, je vais rester.

-Merci Monsieur, merci.

-Tout va bien, je suis là.

Encore un dialogue de sourd, chacun était dans son monde et pensait avec ses propres antécédents. Ils reprirent leur marche pour gagner le salon, à la seule différence que la main du garçon était parfois parcourue d'infimes tremblements. Merde, il avait dormi longtemps et à son réveil, il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant dans sa veste. Normalement, il avait _toujours_ quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, un ou deux extas qui trainaient dans le fond de ses poches mais là, rien... S'il avait su qu'il allait chez Jordan la veille, il aurait pris ses précautions. Avec cet homme, il y avait toujours des soucis et il avait souvent besoin d'un remontant en sortant de chez lui.

Il soupira et commença à se tordre les doigts, fermant et ouvrant les mains tous les trois pas. S'il voulait supporter les assauts des deux clients chez qui M l'avait largué, il lui fallait quelque chose et vite, sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien et son « tuteur » serait surement furieux de son comportement inadmissible.

Le petit garçon gris aux oreilles pendantes s'immobilisa finalement devant la double porte par laquelle il s'était échappé ce matin et frappa trois coups brefs. Ils furent invités à entrer et Harry se figea presque instantanément en voyant le copain du blond chez qui ils étaient. Mouais, pas mal, il avait vu pire. Au moins, ce n'était pas des gros transpirants, il n'avait peut être pas tout perdu. Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, il remarqua néanmoins la fuite de son guide et se mit à tordre ses doigts avec encore plus d'acharnement.

-Venez nous rejoindre Mr Potter, assoyez-vous.

Ok, alors ces deux gars préféraient commencer d'abord par des préliminaires avant de lui sauter dessus comme des gros bœufs. Il les rejoignit rapidement et vu qu'il n'avait pas eu d'instruction précise, il s'installa dans un fauteuil isolé. Il n'était pas du tout près à les recevoir avant d'avoir eu sa dose et prenait donc les mesures nécessaires pour se préserver le plus longtemps possible.

L'homme en noir le regardait avec intensité, mais il était habitué à ce genre d'œillade appuyé. Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil aguicheur, après tout, il préférait avoir de beaux clients dans son lit, tant qu'à faire. L'homme en noir se raidit légèrement en masquant une grimace et détourna le regard. Ce sale jeune homme était d'une impudence navrante, le portait de son père. Il refréna à grande peine l'envie de sortir sa baguette pour lui apprendre à respecter ses ainés mais un grognement de Lucius, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène acheva de le convaincre.

-Harry, je vous présente le professeur Snape qui va vous...

Il fut coupé par un crépitement dans la cheminée, suivi de flammes vertes qui ne tardèrent pas à éjecter une jeune femme enceinte dans le salon. Avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Harry bondit de son fauteuil et recula de quelques pas comme pour s'éloigner du petit groupe. Les trois autres se dévisagèrent rapidement alors qu'un éclair de compréhension illuminait les yeux de la femme. Évidemment, le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir des gens surgir des cheminées s'il avait été élevé par des moldus. Elle leva une main devant elle en guise d'apaisement. Le petit brun se crispa légèrement.

-Il en est hors de question ! Pas de femme ! En plus elle est enceinte !

Finalement, ces mecs étaient des pervers et M étaient un grand malade. Il ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup là avant aujourd'hui. Hermione sembla scandalisé. Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas sa présence ? Le sauveur du monde sorcier acceptait d'être ausculté par un maître de potion mais pas par un médicomage ? Il était misogyne ? Elle pinça les lèvres en imitation parfaite de Severus. Lucius quand à lui, se contenta de balayer l'espace avec sa main.

- Calmez -vous Harry, je vous ai déjà dit de parler sur un autre ton dans ma maison. Je disais donc, avant que nous soyons interrompus par Mrs Snape, que Severus était là pour pratiquer quelques tests.

Des tests ? Des tests sur quoi ? C'était des voyeurs ? Ils allaient les évaluer en train de batifoler ? Ça pour le coup, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Tant qu'il n'avait pas à toucher à la femme enceinte, ça allait. En plus, c'était la première fois qu'il avait droit à un tour de magie comme on en voyait à la tv. Apparaître dans un nuage de fumée verte, la classe. Quoique les deux autres n'avaient pas paru surpris. A moins que maintenant il ait de graves hallucinations à cause de son manque… Il se raidit à nouveau et regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude. Où était la dope ? Il y en avait toujours, M savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler en étant en manque. Il se gratta le bras gauche avec impatience alors que Mr Snape prenait la parole pour la première fois.

-Mr Potter... si vous n'avez pas de question, nous pouvons peut être y aller, nous ne sommes pas à votre entière disposition, ne vous en déplaise.

-Et vu que moi je le suis... Nerveux, il était nerveux, il se grattait maintenant la peau du dessus de sa main avec insistance. La femme, voyant son geste se leva aussi rapidement que son ventre proéminent le lui permettait et pris la parole.

-Il vaut peut être mieux que Mr Potter et moi soyons seul.

-Mais je vous emmerde ma p'tite dame ! Il est hors de question que je vous touche ! Vous êtes enceinte !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une maladie, que je sache. Votre notoriété ne vous donne pas tous les droits, jeune homme.

La voix de l'homme en noir avait claqué comme un fouet, mais Harry se sentit encore plus en colère. Non ! On ne pouvait pas le forcer à toucher une femme enceinte, il allait la souiller, c'était ignoble. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'une profonde colère montait en lui.

-Où est M ! Je veux lui parler ! Et d'abord où sommes nous ! Qui êtes vous ! Je veux voir M ! J

Je ne peux pas travailler comme ça ! Ne m'approchez pas !

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui, autant pour repousser la jeune femme brune que pour montrer les tremblements qui le tenaient. Les verres présents sur la petite table devant le canapé explosèrent, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

OooOooOooO

Le vampire en Lucius grogna de mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas le cri du petit brun, pas plus que ses tremblements, et encore moins de savoir que sa propriété souhaitait voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il lui appartenait jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement. Qui était M ? Un rival ? Il grogna de plus belle plantant ses deux orbes gris dans les yeux perdus d'Harry, créant ainsi une sorte de bulle entre eux. Le plus jeune le dévisageait avec colère, incompréhension, peur et... douleur ?

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet et plissa légèrement les paupières, réfrénant à grande peine l'envie de sauter sur le jeune homme pour lui apprendre à ne pas le défier ainsi, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de rabrouer le garçon puisque celui-ci baissa les yeux, rompant le contact. La femme de son meilleur ami en profita évidement pour fourrer encore son grain de sel en le prenant pour cible.

-Vous ne lui avez pas expliqué ? Mais il doit être complètement perdu, loin de chez lui, loin de ses amis. Oh Merlin, vous l'avez kidnappé sans même prendre le temps de le rassurer... Sa magie est complètement instable, il est terrorisé et il a froid, regardez, il tremble ! Oh ! Severus c'est monstrueux !

Elle s'effondra en sanglots, ramassée instantanément par Severus alors que Lucius se contentait de hausser un sourcil. Était-ce les fameuses sautes d'humeur que son ami redoutait ? Narcissa n'avait jamais fait de pareil étalage. Quand à son jeune promis il la dévisageait sans aucune retenu, semblant encore plus perdu qu'avant. Il soupira face à la lenteur d'esprit du garçon. Par Serpentard, il lui avait permis de se promener en toute liberté, l'avait nourri gracieusement... que fallait-il de plus ? Il replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle pour observer l'attitude du garçon. Il ressemblait à une souris prise dans un piège.

-Mrs Snape, d'une, je n'ai pas kidnappé Harry, on me l'a emmené. De deux, je n'ai pas eu le loisir de le prévenir.

Il n'y avait surtout pas pensé, à vrai dire. Après la recherche du gamin fugueur dans le manoir, il s'était fixé ses priorités à court terme. Surveiller le morveux et éviter qu'il ne disparaisse durant une nouvelle décennie.

-Harry cessez de faire le pied de grue et asseyez vous près de nous.

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il présenta un fauteuil profond qui avança immédiatement d'un mètre vers le jeune homme qui recula immédiatement, les yeux exorbités.

-Qui-qui êtes vous... Je veux partir d'ici.

Hermione, qui semblait revenu de sa petite crise de larmes lui fit un sourire confiant.

-Asseyez vous Mr Potter, vous ne craigniez rien, je suis médicomage... en avisant la tête de l'androgyne brun, elle essaya à nouveau. Je suis docteur.

Docteur ? Harry paniqua. Il était hors de question qu'il voit des docteurs, il les connaissait bien. Tous les enfants qui avaient été trop éprouvé et qui refusaient de travailler étaient allés voir les docteurs et on ne les avait jamais revus. Il était peut être gentillet mais pas complètement débile, franchement, ils savaient tous qu'il y avait une histoire d'organes là dedans et il ne voulait absolument pas servir de réservoir pour gens riches. Il devait quitter cet endroit au plus tôt.

Il fit un pas en arrière, puis deux, avant de s'échapper en courant. Il ne voulait absolument pas finir sa vie comme ça. Il entra dans une salle assez sombre et faillit se retourner pour chercher une autre sortie, mais son regard fut attiré par une marmite et de nombreuses fioles posées sur des étagères. Enfin il trouvait quelque chose à se mettre dans les veines... quoiqu'il ne reconnaissait rien. C'était quoi tout ça ?

Lucius était furieux, c'était la deuxième fois que cet insupportable garçon lui filait entre les pattes. En plus il avait nettement senti l'odeur du sang chaud qui coulait doucement sur la main du brun. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à se gratter comme ça ? La galle ? Il ne lui laissa pas cependant prendre trop d'avance et le suivit jusqu'au laboratoire où il le trouva en train de fouiner dans ses réserves.

-Que faites vous encore Harry ! J'ai du m'excuser au près de nos invités, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable jeune homme.

Sa voix avait été douce mais autoritaire, du moins, assez pour faire sursauter le garçon qui darda immédiatement des yeux exorbités sur lui.

-Laissez-moi tranquille espèce de malade ! Je garderai tous mes organes et il est hors de question que vos amis et vous ayez quoi que ce soit de moi! Vous pouvez le dire à M ! J'en ai marre maintenant ! Je veux ma dose ! Donnez-moi ma dose et laissez-moi partir !

Lucius haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ils ne vivaient pas sur la même planète, si ? En tout cas, il ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation, mais il n'aimait pas ce ton.

-Je vous ai déjà demandé de surveiller votre langage. Personne ne touchera à un cheveu de votre tête tant que je serais près de vous, alors calmez vous et retournons au salon.

-NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Laissez-moi partir maintenant !

Pour mieux faire peser ses mots, ses angoisses et sa peur toutes les fioles présentes sur les étagères les plus hautes éclatèrent instantanément. Tandis qu'Harry sursautait le blond lui sauta dessus pour le protéger des éclaboussures autant que pour l'assommer, jugeant que son hôte avait fait assez de dégâts. Il attrapa son fardeau et retrouva Severus qui l'avait inévitablement suivi malgré son interdiction.

-Et bien maintenant nous sommes certain d'être tranquilles, nous pourrons l'examiner sérieusement.

Le maître de potion aurait bien ajouté que le garçon était comme son père puisqu'il semblait aimer mener la vie dure aux autres mais il s'abstint. Plus vite ils auraient fini, plus vite il regagnerait ses cachots. Je pense que le mieux serait de le mettre dans sa chambre et de laisser Hermione l'examiner.

-Pourquoi Hermione ?

-Parce qu'elle est médicomage et que je pense qu'elle est plus diplomate que toi.

Si Lucius était outré, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Après tout, il avait été d'une maladresse sans nom avec le garçon et avait la désagréable sensation qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue, d'où les incompréhensions. Il soupira et guida Severus jusqu'à l'étage où il déposa son fardeau sur son propre lit.

-Je vois que tu l'as vite adopté finalement, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon...

-Severus... La voix était menaçante mais légèrement amusée.

-Surtout ses yeux... ce sont ceux de Lily.

-Ah bien tu vante les charmes d'autres femmes en mon absence.

-Bien sur que non, je parlais de la mère d'Harry qui était, en passant, ma meilleure amie... Puis, se tournant vers Lucius. Tu aurais put me prévenir...

Lucius haussa les épaules et leva un sourcil en sentant une main le pousser dans le bas du dos dans l'optique de les envoyer, lui et son meilleur ami dans le couloir.

-Ça suffit les garçons, dehors. Laissez-moi avec mon patient.

Quand la porte fut refermée sans qu'aucun des deux mâles n'ait rien y trouvé à redire, ils s'observèrent longuement avant qu'un sourire voit le jour au coin de leurs lèvres.

-Elle a du caractère cette petite, mais elle ne manque pas de toupet.

-Je sais, c'est ce qui fait son charme.

-Est-ce judicieux de les laisser dans la même pièce ? Après tout, elle est enceinte et il a tendance à vouloir fuir, il a déjà essayé ce matin.

-Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, elle a même maté des moldus qui...

-Des moldus ?

-Oui, comme tu dis elle a son caractère, elle a tenu à compléter sa formation en médicomagie par un stage dans un hôpital moldu.

-Impressionnant...

-Je sais, et elle est à moi.

OooOooOooO

Hermione eu le temps de faire tous ses examens avant que son patient ne commence à montrer des signes de conscience. Il papillonna des yeux un instant avant de tourner la tête vers la jeune femme assise près de lui. Il sursauta et porta immédiatement la main à son bras en constatant qu'il était torse nu et toujours en boxer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa vivement.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Loin de se préoccuper de ses réclamations, Hermione se contentait de fixer ses bras tremblant avec lassitude.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous vous droguez ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Hermione Snape, je suis docteur. Je vous propose un petit question-réponse alternatif. Je vous pose une question, vous répondez et vous posez une question, je réponds. C'est dramatique que Mr Malefoy ne vous ait rien dit... Certaines personnes se croient tout permis et je pense qu'il en fait partie.

-Et si je ne veux pas répondre à vos questions ?

-Ow... Et bien je vous en poserai une autre... êtes vous d'accord,

-Ok.

-ça fait longtemps que vous vous droguez ?

-Oui. Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans le manoir de Mr Malefoy en Angleterre, mais je ne sais pas exactement où. Avec quoi vous droguez vous ?

-LSD, méthamphétamines, extasy, coke...

-D'accord, d'accord, on va arrêter là cette liste. Vous pouvez me poser une question si vous le souhaitez.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-On vous cherche depuis longtemps, surtout Mr Malefoy, le professeur Lupin, Mr Black et le professeur Dumbledor. Dix ans... c'est long.

-Pourquoi me cherche t-on? J'ai rien fait ! La police, c'était la police... M l'avait prévenu contre ce genre d'individus, ils aimaient poser des questions et causer des problèmes aux gens.

-Je pense que c'est à moi de poser une question...

-Je veux plus répondre.

-Très bien, je vais tout de même répondre à toutes tes questions, sinon, j'ai bien peur que personne n'y réponde dans cette maison...

-Pourquoi on me cherche ?

Hermione lui fit un pale sourire, continuant à fixer ses mains tremblantes. Il devait être un gros consommateur puisque il était déjà en manque. Il ressemblait à un animal rétif près à s'échapper au moindre geste brusque.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important dans notre monde...

-Votre monde ?

-On va procéder par étapes, chaque chose en son temps. Laissez-moi-vous expliquer sans m'interrompre. Je disais donc que vous êtes important pour notre monde. Vous avez vaincu un puissant mage noir qui en voulait à votre vie et vous êtes le seul être vivant à avoir survécu à un sortilège de mort. Pour ce qui est de notre monde, c'est un monde parallèle au votre, le monde de la magie habité par les sorciers et autres créatures magiques. Vous êtes un sorcier Mr Potter. Enfin, puis-je vous tutoyer ? Nous avons le même âge...

- Allez-y. Par contre ce que vous dites est ridicule.

-Merci. N'as tu jamais été confronté à des choses étranges quand tu étais effrayé ou en colère ? Tout à l'heure, tu as cassé les verres dans le salon... Puis, les fioles dans le cabinet de potion. Tu n'as pas vu les elfes de maison depuis que tu es là ?

-Les enfants ? Sa voix était hésitante.

-Non, ce sont des elfes, des créatures magiques.

Mais bien sur, lui, petite pute droguée, était quelqu'un de connu dans le monde de la magie. Absurde, on tentait de lui faire croire n'importe quoi. Et le père Noël existait aussi tant qu'on y était... Il soupira.

-Vous me prenez pour un con...

-Je peux te faire une démonstration si tu veux, mais tutoie moi s'il te plait...

-Bien sur, vous allez encore sortir d'une cheminée ou faire sortir un lapin d'un chapeau ? LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

-Calme toi Harry, tu devrais prendre une potion, tu as des côtes endommagées...

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

Des objets se mirent à léviter dans la pièce, se rapprochant dangereusement d'Hermione qui les évitait comme elle pouvait malgré sa grossesse. La porte s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux alors que les objets retombaient au sol, inanimés, laissant apparaître un Severus légèrement inquiet.

-Ça va ? Je t'ai entendue crier.

-Oui, j'allais partir, mais il faudrait qu'Harry boive ces fioles...

-Ne m'approchez pas !

-Puisque Mr Potter ne veut pas de ton aide, partons, il se calmera bien seul.

-Mais enfin mon chéri...

-Pense d'abord à notre enfant, sois raisonnable.

-Bien.

OooOooOooO

Le couple redescendit, laissant un Harry fou furieux derrière lui qui s'évertuait à détruire consciencieusement les bibelots de la chambre où il avait été déposé. Ils rejoignirent Lucius qui patientait dans le fauteuil qu'il n'avait finalement quitté que pour éviter la fuite du jeune homme. Il les laissa s'installer confortablement, leur faisant même servir un thé puis se décida à passer à ce qui était important à ses yeux.

-Avez-vous trouvé ce qui n'allait pas dans le sang de ce garçon ?

En sentant la main de son épouse se contracter dans la sienne, Severus pinça les lèvres appréhendant déjà la tempête.

-Mais il n'y a donc que ça qui vous intéresse ? Lucius releva légèrement ses lèvres dévoilant deux canines proéminentes, ce qui n'empêcha cependant pas Hermione de continuer sur sa lancée. Évidemment, question stupide, pas besoin de savoir d'où votre fils tient son immonde caractère, son narcissisme exacerbé et sa capacité à se servir des autres.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde profiteur ! Vous avez gardé Harry sans même prendre la peine de lui expliquer où il était. Vous auriez pu être un assassin ! En plus, il ne sait même rien sur le monde de la magie ! Il est complètement perdu ! Vous me dégoutez Malefoy ! Vous ne seriez pas un ami de mon Severus, je vous aurais déjà craché au visage.

Trop outré, et ne se sentant pas assez concerné pour réagir il ne pu que constater qu'elle avait disparu dans sa cheminée.

-Merci...

-De ?

-Elle est de bonne humeur maintenant... Et saches que je suis d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Tu as été en dessous de tout avec ce garçon. Mais tu vas pouvoir te rattraper. Nous reviendrons demain et j'espère pour toi que tu n'envisageais pas de quitter le manoir dans les jours à venir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il refuse de prendre ses potions et qu'il est en manque !

-En manque de ?

-Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Lucius, les drogues existent dans notre monde aussi, même si elles sont moins variées. Sois heureux, dans quinze jours, son sang sera déjà un peu épuré et tu pourras lui faire la conversation sans vous hurler dessus.

-Je ne hurle jamais, tu le sais bien.

-Peut être, mais tu as le don de faire hurler les autres.

-Et que dois-je faire selon toi ?

-Sachant que tu n'as aucune patience, je te conseille de...

-Je te rappelle que quoiqu'en dise Mrs Snape, j'ai élevé moi même mon fils et le résultat est à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais.

-Je t'en prie, Draco était un enfant facile, que crois-tu faire contre un toxicomane en manque ?

-En tant que vampire j'ai plus de force et...

-Oui bien sur, vides le de la moitié de son sang, ça va l'aider... Et saches avant que tu ne l'envisages qu'une cure de dix jours de potion sans rêve n'est pas une solution et qu'elle lui fera plus de mal que de bien…

-Et je suppose qu'insonoriser la chambre en lui laissant une cruche d'eau n'est pas non plus une bonne idée. Le sourire du blond était tout à fait ironique, mais il faut dire que le vampire avait la désagréable sensation qu'on le prenait pour un incapable. Malefoy ne voulait pas dire manchot. Il lui ferait prendre ses potions et réparerait derrière lui.

-De toute façon, comptes sur Hermione pour venir tous les jours, je la soupçonne de ne pas avoir confiance en toi.

-Oh joie, j'en rêvais...

Une gerbe de flamme verte laissa le passage à un livre qui vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre une commode finement ouvragée datant du XVII°. D'un geste de la main, Lucius fit venir à lui l'objet volant non désiré et haussa un sourcil alors que son ami réfrénait à grand peine un sourire. Lucius pinça les lèvres en lisant le titre du livre « Mille morceaux». Il ouvrit la couverture pour y trouver

_« pour votre culture générale_

_H.S. »_

Le blond soupira sans aucune retenue. Un livre sur la toxicomanie, la dépendance et les différents parcours des moldus face à une désintoxication. Il referma le livre en grommelant une suite de mots incompréhensibles. La grande question était, comment, par Serpentard, Severus faisait-il pour supporter ce petit bout de femme qui semblait tout connaître de la vie...

OooOooOooO

M marchait de long en large dans le grand salon, attendant que son homme de main revienne. Ils avaient perdu Harry depuis la veille et il avait eu beau faire retourner les trois quarts de Londres, il n'en avait trouvé aucune trace. Il n'avait plus qu'un recours, faire appel à G. Si quelqu'un pouvait retrouver sa petite pute, c'était bien lui puisqu'il suffisait d'un tissu appartenant à sa proie pour qu'il la ramène, ou la tue selon la demande. Quel brave chien, il avait bien fait de le prendre à son service il y a vingt ans de cela. Il soupira, puis après quelques longueurs supplémentaires, vit apparaître la personne qu'il attendait.

-Alors Greybak ?

Le loup garous s'affala sans aucune grâce dans un des fauteuils, arborant un sourire victorieux.

-Exactement comme tu l'avais prévu son odeur est constante jusqu'à un certain point où elle est rejointe par une autre odeur, puis plus rien.

-Transplanage ?

-Sans aucun doute possible. Ça n'est pas ce que tu voulais, Mulciber ?

-C'est trop tôt à mon goût...

- Arrêtes ! Ça fait presque vingt ans... je veux bien que tu apprécies les vengeances froides... mais pas à ce point.

-Tu crois qu'il fera ce qu'on attend de lui ?

-Tu t'inquiètes trop M... Ce petit te ramènera Malefoy sur un plateau et on pourra enfin, les tuer.

-Que tu es impatient Greybak...

-Et toi tu cogites trop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et les lieux sont à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Spoiler :** Aucun, le début du premier tome et encore, juste le fait qu'Hagrid vienne chercher Harry.

**Note de ****l'Auteur : **Un peu longue l'attente peut être ? Désolée... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Après avoir passé la fin de la première nuit à lire le livre gracieusement offert par Mrs Snape, Lucius se décida à aller dormir quelques heures. Certes, il ne dormait pas beaucoup, mais avait tout de même besoin de quelques heures contrairement à ses congénères « bien nourris ». Le vampire, ayant gracieusement cédé sa chambre à son jeune invité, hésita entre investir une des autres suites du manoir ou rendre visite à Harry. Dans quel état allait-il trouver le garçon ? Avec ce qu'il avait lu il y avait de quoi être inquiet sur le déroulement des jours à venir, ce qui l'incitait à ne pas sauter immédiatement dans les ennuis. Après quelques heures de sommeil, il serait plus apte à subir des jérémiades.

Franchement, en voyant la liste des effets indésirables dues aux drogues moldus, il se demandait bien qui pourrait avoir envie de subir ça. Troubles cardiaques, dépression respiratoire, convulsions, hallucinations, comportements hostiles, voire violents, perte de poids, déprimes, dysfonctionnement important de la mémoire, troubles de l'attention, altération de la vision et il en oubliait surement. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il prendre ces saloperies ? Le gosse était visiblement une personne irresponsable et il faudrait qu'il lui fasse entrer du plomb dans la cervelle quand son sang serait à nouveau purifié.

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures quand Lucius se décida à investir sa chambre pour d'abord, récupérer des affaires propres, mais également voir comment l'héritier Potter se portait ce matin. Ce qu'il vit le laissa osciller entre la rage et l'angoisse. Sa chambre avait vu un ouragan la dévaster... Il n'y avait plus aucun bibelot sur les meubles, d'ailleurs, de nombreux meubles avaient été renversés. Heureusement que les Snape avaient pensé à verrouiller la porte avant de partir cette nuit, il y aurait sinon eu bien plus de dégâts.

Bien que son visage n'exprime rien de sa colère, il bouillonnait. Où était donc ce morveux destructeur ? Ils lui avaient laissé exprès une potion de sommeil sans rêve sur sa table de nuit pour que sa boulimie de drogue soit au moins apaisée pour la nuit. Il était beau le résultat. Il avait été d'avis de forcer le gamin à la boire, mais Hermione avait argué que sa méthode était infaillible puisqu'il la prendrait de lui même. Maintenant, restait à savoir où était son cauchemar personnel.

Le vampire referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla d'un sort avant de s'autoriser à pénétrer dans la pièce. La chambre était déserte, ainsi que la salle de bain, il retrouva finalement une masse informe recroquevillé à même le sol de son dressing. Il s'immobilisa à l'odeur du sang, qui lui emplit le nez en vagues, avant de secouer la tête; Ce n'était pas le moment. Le plus urgent était de ramener Harry dans le lit, de trouver un moyen pour qu'il n'en bouge plus, et faire en sorte qu'il ne s'arrache plus la peau des bras avec ses ongles.

Lucius se pencha au dessus de la petite chose tremblante, se demandant s'il était tout de même conscient et il en eu pour ses frais. Harry se redressa, plantant ses ongles dans les avant bras du vampire, le suppliant de lui donner quelque chose... S'en suivit une brève lutte jusqu'à ce que le garçon se retrouve fermement attaché sur le lit et qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve lui soit donnée de force.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, avant que son manoir ne soit à nouveau envahi par une femme énorme, enceinte pardon et que son meilleur ami ne viennent aux nouvelles. Il eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas leur cracher au visage que sa chambre ne ressemblait plus à rien à cause de leurs bêtises, mais s'était abstenu. Après tout, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même …

Quand Hermione demanda à voir « son patient » le blond refusa, prétextant que celui-ci dormait et qu'il était inenvisageable de le réveiller. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il tenait à sa tranquillité et qu'une fois réveillé, Lucius craignait que les hurlements et autres nuisances sonores se manifestent. Il soumit l'idée, mine de rien, de laisser le morveux sous potion de sommeil sans rêve durant toute sa désintox, mais la médicomage ne voulu rien entendre, et ce, malgré le regard compréhensif du maître de potion.

OooOooOooO

Le deuxième jour fut à peu de chose près le même que le premier, sauf que Lucius n'eut pas besoin de ramasser Harry à même le sol.

Il avait été grandement satisfait de lui même d'avoir eu la brillante idée d'attacher le gamin au lit. De cette façon, il ne cassait rien, à part dans les moments où sa magie explosait et surtout, il n'essayait pas de se blesser lui même.

Pour ce qui était de blesser les autres, il y avait encore du chemin à faire puisque cet insupportable drogué usait de magie accidentelle pour tenter d'assommer ses visiteurs. Ainsi, en ce début d'après midi, Severus avait du esquiver un vase, un cintre avait tenté de perforer la tête d'Hermione et un tableau était malencontreusement tombé sur son propre pied.

Bref, tous les visiteurs du manoir, qui n'avaient en vérité qu'une seule envie, aider Harry, se faisaient sévèrement rabrouer par la magie hostile émanant du garçon et celui-ci ne demandait qu'une chose : Sa dose.

Autant dire que Lucius s'était amusé de voir les mines déconfites de ses invités forcés. Oui, Harry était amusant lorsque sa magie s'en prenait aux autres. Quand c'était lui la cible, c'était bien moins drôle.

OooOooOooO

Le troisième jour commença en fanfare. Les hurlements avaient de quoi effrayer les cœurs les plus accrochés. Le vampire entra dans sa chambre comme un dément, allant presque jusqu'à l'enfoncer dans sa précipitation, pour trouver le gamin en train de convulser violemment, ses mains agrippées aux montants du lit.

Merlin, Mordred et tous les autres réunis... Lucius avait instantanément perdu son masque d'impassibilité. Le spectacle était tellement pathétique devant ses yeux qu'il se mit presque à hurler lui aussi.

Harry, toujours attaché s'était uriné dessus, personne n'ayant pensé aux besoins de son petit corps. Ils avaient tous pensé à le nourrir à coup de potion nutritive, mais pas à l'emmener aux toilettes. Bref, il se tortillait dans ses draps souillés comme s'il recevait un doloris. Était-ce normal ça ? Son corps devait-il autant souffrir du manque ?

Il fit couler un bain froid et y plongea le corps qui se débattait sans remords. Il était fiévreux et c'était une bonne solution. De plus, il fallait le laver autant de l'urine, que de la transpiration qui collait ses longs cheveux noirs à sa peau.

Lucius ne reçut pas la visite de Severus et Granger ce jour là, mais celle de son fils. Tous les jeudis Draco venait au manoir, prendre des nouvelles de son vieux père, sauf que ce jour là, ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment.

Le jeune blond débarqua durant les premières heures de l'après midi et, ne trouvant pas son père dans le salon, il s'aventura dans les étages, surement guidé par les hurlements. N'aurait-il pas pu rentrer chez lui et repasser le lendemain ?

Le vampire fut donc dérangé pendant le bain de son futur calice par la voix légèrement amusé de son héritier.

-Je ne savais pas que vous rameniez de la nourriture à la maison père.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Draco. Que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite ? Lucius ne s'était même pas retourné pour discuter avec son fils, il était bien trop occupé à maintenir la tête d'Harry hors de l'eau et à esquiver les petits bras qui s'agitaient en tout sens pour échapper à cette eau trop froide.

-Nous sommes jeudi.

Et ça sonnait comme une évidence. « On est jeudi alors je viens me faire offrir le thé évidement... » Bien sur... mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Lucius grommela quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de planter ses orbes grises dans les yeux de Draco qui décidément ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris de le trouver entrain de donner un bain à quelqu'un...

-Rends-toi utile, demande à Dobby de changer les draps et de nous servir le thé. Je te rejoins en bas quand je serais disponible.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour suivre la progression de son fils hors de la salle de bain, ni pour l'entendre donner ses ordres à l'elfe de maison du manoir. Ils se rejoignirent finalement au petit salon une fois qu'Harry fut propre, sec, bordé et surtout endormi. Lucius était légèrement échevelé et portait des griffures comme s'il avait tenté de donner un bain à un chat. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité finalement. Il devait impérativement se rappeler de demander à la sang de bourbe de couper les griffes de cet insupportable braillard.

-Eh bien que de changements en une petite semaine. Il ne me semblait pourtant pas que vous étiez un adepte d'enfant. Dire que ce sont pratiquement les elfes de maison qui m'ont élevé...

-Pratiquement est le mot clef de ta phrase Draco, si c'était effectivement les elfes de maison qui t'avaient élevé, nul doute que tu n'oserait pas manquer ainsi de respect à ton père.

Les deux blonds échangèrent un sourire de connivence avant que le patriarche fasse venir une bouteille de brandy et deux verres vers eux.

-Si tôt père ?

-Les circonstances s'y prêtent.

-Les circonstances ou bien le jeune éphèbe allongé dans ton lit ?

-C'est un tout.

-Et... ?

Lucius haussa un sourcil interrogateur, faisant ainsi mine de ne pas avoir saisi la question sous-jacente.

-Devrais-je vous tirer les vers du nez ?

-Essaye donc cher enfant. Je suis déjà à deux doigts de l'assassinat alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

-Vous n'en avez pourtant pas l'air, je vous trouve bien serein au contraire. Qui est ce garçon ?

-Harry Potter.

Ils continuèrent à discuter longuement, jusqu'à ce que les hurlements du jeune toxico parviennent aux oreilles du plus jeune. Certes, il avait fallu que le sorcier pousse le vampire à aller réconforter son futur calice mais tout de même, il sentait bien que son père avait déjà une certaine affection pour celui qu'il avait surnommé « le parasite ». Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait surtout...

Draco haussait encore les sourcils alors qu'il repartait par cheminette. Jamais il n'avait vu son père border quelqu'un... Il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il allait garder Potter ou pas après sa datosenix... desonitax... desintox. Vraiment, les moldus avec leur vocabulaire de barbare. En tout cas, il connaissait bien son géniteur et si celui-ci avait du hésiter trois secondes, il l'aurait fichu dehors et ne l'aurait certainement pas gardé deux ou trois jours...

OooOooOooO

Le quatrième jour fut surement le plus douloureux pour tous. Harry, après avoir griffé, attaqué, hurlé, était passé au stade supérieur. Supplier et pleurer, ce qui n'était pas le plus agréable pour les elfes, Lucius et les Snape's. Il n'était pas facile de résister au regard larmoyant et aux supplications. Enfin, c'était déjà plus simple lorsqu'on avait Miss-je-sais-tout qui haranguait les troupes et surtout, le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune drogue moldu et qu'Harry soit désormais interdit de potions diverses le temps de la fin de sa cure.

Forcément, sans potion, le vampire avait droit aux jérémiades de son futur calice à pleine puissance et ça avait de quoi rendre fou. Il avait vaguement tenté de négocier avec Severus pour que celui ci donne une potion en douce au gamin, mais il avait refusé sous prétexte de ne pas énerver Hermione. Rabat joie !

Il était donc maintenant assis dans une bergère, un livre à la main tentant de passer outre les suppliques d'Harry dans sa chambre. Oui, parce qu'il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de regagner un jour sa chambre. Surtout après l'urine, la bile et autres substances douteuses. Potter ferait ce qu'il voudrait, mais il comptait bien décaper la chambre au feudeymon... ou équivalent.

OooOooOooO

-Monsieur...

-Non !

-S'il vous plait...

-Il ne me plait pas !

-Pitié...

-En effet, tu fais pitié mon pauvre Harry, tomber aussi bas que ça !

-Lucius... S'il vous plait... je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Je serais sage, tout ce que vous voudrez mais s'il vous plait, donnez moi quelque chose...

Sa voix marquait parfaitement les tremolos des sanglots retenus, les petits yeux de chien battu étaient absolument admirables, les lèvres tremblantes à se pâmer, mais Lucius était immunisé à ces petits stratagèmes depuis longtemps. Draco les lui avait fait subir durant des années sans que ça ne l'affecte le moins du monde.

-Non.

Harry, voyant qu'il avait à faire à un insensible notoire, changeait de technique aussi rapidement que d'humeur. De dépressif il passait à arme de destruction massive sans filet.

-Je vous déteste ! Trou du cul ! Détachez-moi et je vous arrache les yeux pour m'en faire des boules de geisha. Je vous ferais la peau crevure !

-Charmant.

-AaaaAaahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Fils de pute ! Ordure !

-Bien puisque nous en sommes aux politesses, je te rappellerais que c'est pour ton bien et que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'assommerais.

Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon pour le calmer et le replacer au milieu du lit. Manquerait plus que sa jeune charge se casse la gueule.

-Me touche pas ! CREVE !

S'en était suivi des crachats, des hurlements, des insultes, griffures, pleurs... encore. Lucius avait eu bien du mal à ne pas jeter le futur calice par la fenêtre.

OooOooOooO

Finalement, il fallu quelques jours supplémentaires pour qu'Harry quitte la chambre. Certes, il ne gambadait pas partout comme lors de la première nuit, puisqu'il était d'astreinte de canapé, mais c'était mieux que la chambre. D'ici, il voyait les pigeons marcher sur la terrasse. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de regarder ces choses là. Ça aurait pu être la chose la plus chiante du monde pour beaucoup, mais pour lui ça pouvait s'apparenter à des vraies vacances. D'habitude à cette heure-ci il dormait pour récupérer de ses nuits.

Assis ou allongé dans le canapé, il passait des moments à ne rien faire et c'était merveilleux. Il regardait Lucius lire ou alors se torcher la couenne à coup de thé. Oui, parce que pour boire autant de thé, il devait avoir au moins des problèmes diurétiques. A part pour le thé, il ne voyait pas beaucoup le blond. Savoir s'il était dans le manoir ou en vadrouille était une autre histoire à laquelle Dobby ne lui donnait jamais aucune réponse.

Ils partageaient des discutions passionnantes. Lucius était du genre à faire de longues phrases pour noyer le poisson et surtout n'aborder aucun sujet pouvant porter à controverse. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils parlaient de la pluie, du beau temps, de l'infusion du thé et de la couleur du papier peint alors que quand Severus ou Hermione prenaient la parole, Harry avait tendance à ne plus lâcher un mot en parfaite imitation du vampire, parce que les conversations étaient d'un coup plus profondes.

Les Snape parlaient beaucoup... enfin, surtout la femme enceinte. Elle semblait avoir toujours quelque chose à dire et surtout, être intarissable. Hermione lui avait donc expliqué le monde de la magie, les vampires, les loups garous, les cheminettes, les balais, les hiboux. Oui, c'était risible, mais après avoir assisté aux démos il avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait un monde sorcier dans le monde que tous connaissaient et il en faisait partie. Il était même célèbre, la classe. Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire surtout.

Donc en fait, qu'on soit sorcier, à moitié loup ou qu'on boive du sang, on avait deux jambes et on vivait comme les autres, soit dans le monde magique soit chez les humains. Enfin, les moldus. Il avait d'abord hoché de la tête en se disant qu'il était tombé chez les fous furieux et qu'il ne fallait pas les mettre en colère, parce que les fous étaient souvent dangereux lorsqu'ils étaient dangereux.

Puis, finalement, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Lucius buvait du sang et n'hésitait pas à agiter son bout de bois pour faire voler des objets un peu partout.

Il avait aussi appris qu'ils l'avaient « trouvé » par hasard, ce qui pour lui, était une aubaine puisque il n'avait aucunement envie de retourner chez M pour le moment. S'il avait pris la fuite ce n'était pas pour y retourner immédiatement. S'il devait pour ça arrêter momentanément les stupéfiants et trouver le monde où ces gens vivaient « normal », pas de souci. Il verrait plus tard si là aussi, il devait fuir.

OooOooOooO

Harry était déjà bien en forme pour descendre au salon depuis quelques jours et passait son temps avachi sur le canapé à dévisager les visiteurs, semblant demander aux autres ce qu'ils lui voulaient.  
>Il était maintenant assez alerte pour se poser toutes les questions en vigueur. Qui étaient-ils, que lui voulaient-ils, pourquoi était-il là, qu'allait-il lui arriver et surtout, à quelle sauce allait-il être dévoré et par lequel de ces types.<p>

Le blond, c'était Lucius, le chef de cette maison et celui qui passait le plus de temps avec lui. Le brun à la mine revêche c'était Severus, le mari de la femme enceinte nommé Hermione. Une chose était certaine, ils avaient tous des noms à coucher dehors. Il y avait aussi la petite chauve souris grise appelé Dobby et qui ne devait pas être humaine... Ou alors d'un continent oublié... Et Draco, le fils de Lucius qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois mais qui semblait lui aussi avoir hérité d'un nom à la con.

Lucius lui avait dit qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient avoir de la visite autre que les deux tarés habituels. Génial, il en salivait d'avance. Franchement, comme si il n'y avait pas suffisamment de choses complètement barrées ici, ils allaient surement encore recevoir des gens qui apparaitraient par magie par la cheminée. Oui, parce que depuis qu'il était capable de se déplacer sans tout casser, Lucius se faisait un devoir de lui parler de magie à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Donc, Severus, Hermione et lui même étaient des sorciers, logique bien sur. Et Lucius était un vampire. Autant dire que la marmotte avait le chocolat dans le papier d'alu depuis longtemps, hein.

Oui, le cerveau de ces gens avait été bouffé depuis longtemps et le sien aussi par la même occasion puisqu'il était témoin à tous moments de la journée d'événements magiques. Un pichet qui vole, Dobby qui apparaît pour apporter le thé... Tout ça était d'un banal. Bref, il était tombé chez les mabouls du siècle. Le monde avait arrêté de tourner rond. Pour certain, sa vie aurait été rocambolesque, mais après ça, il pouvait dire que c'était d'une banalité affligeante. Du coup, il avait décidé de ne plus s'étonner de rien.

Il disait oui à tout et ne posait pas de question. Tout était NORMAL. Donc, il avait été convenu que plein de gens le cherchaient depuis longtemps... mais bien sur, ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé... comme c'est ballot... donc ils attendaient les mecs qui l'avaient vachement cherché... Oui, parce qu' il s'était vachement caché quand même, dans Londres et sortant tous les jours. Enfin pas grave... Ils attendaient des gens qui le connaissaient quand il était petit.

OooOooOooO

Il avait regardé les gens arriver en se faisant une idée sur chacun, comme il le faisait avec ses clients. Il y avait le vieux gars à la barbe blanche qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux tellement pétillants qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose là dessous. Soit il avait mangé le sachet d'exta comme des tic tac, soit il avait un gros problème nécessitant l'intervention d'un ophtalmo. Il avait visiblement un dédoublement de personnalité puisqu'il ressemblait au père Noël... ou encore à merlin l'enchanteur ou au vieux type avec ses énigmes à deux balles dans fort boyard. Une émission française tout aussi naze ou encore... Non, ça allait avec les similitudes. Bref le vieux Albus Dumbledore.

Ensuite étaient arrivés deux types complètement timbrés. Du moins, l'un des deux. Les cheveux noirs et longs, des yeux bleus à faire fondre un radiateur et un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Il avait failli lui sauter dessus dès qu'il l'avait vu en lui hurlant à quel point il ressemblait à Cornedrue. Oui, un gars complètement timbré, manquait que la camisole et la bave au coin des lèvres. En plus, il le regardait avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux qu'il était comparable à un Labrador attendant une croquette pour se rouler par terre et attendre les grattouilles sur le ventre. Sirius Black, son parrain – bonjour l'angoisse- semblait avoir une concentration proche de zéro, et visiblement, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir avec Severus. Peut être aurait-il droit à un combat de chien. Le labrador contre le malinois.

Remus Lupin lui semblait être le plus normal de toute cette joyeuse bande. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns et les yeux dorés, avait l'air gentil et ne sautait pas partout en essayant de le toucher. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son copain pour l'inciter à se calmer. En fait, c'était le garde fou et logiquement, il ne s'entendait pas non plus avec le maître des potions qui serrait les dents et plissait les yeux dangereusement. Lupin avait l'air sur son petit nuage et à part avoir complété la phrase de son parrain en ajoutant qu'il avait cependant les yeux verts de Lily.

Il avait observé Lucius qui semblait légèrement irrité de l'invasion de son manoir. Lui non plus ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise et bizarrement, il se tenait dans le fauteuil le plus proche du sien, prêt à le sauver en cas d'agression.

Severus grogna, ce qui eut bizarrement pour effet de mettre d'accord tout le monde sur quelque chose. Avoir des réponses.

-Alors Harry, où étais-tu toutes ces années ? - Dumbledore -

-Comment tu vas ? - Lupin et Black -

-Pas tous en même temps ! - Hermione -

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard blasé alors qu'Harry se renfonçait dans son fauteuil.

OooOooOooO

A la prochaine ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et les lieux sont à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Spoiler :** Aucun, le début du premier tome et encore, juste le fait qu'Hagrid vienne chercher Harry.

**Note de l'Auteur : **Vraiment navrée pour l'attente... Je suis impardonnable puisque je n'ai aucune excuse valable. Je fais ça à un rythme de larve neurasthénique... La honte quoi... Bonne lecture quand même xD

**Chapitre 6 :**

Au pays de Candy, avec tous ses amis... . Sauf que voilà, il avait beau se chanter la musique de ce dessin animé pourri dans son cerveau dérangé, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il était avec des amis. Youhou ? Il ne connaissait pas ces gens, il ne les avait jamais vu et on aurait dit qu'ils avaient souillés les capotes ensemble. Il était dans un monde parallèle, c'était sur. En plus, ces gens lui parlaient normalement, comme à un ami retrouvé et lui posaient des questions à la con. Comment il allait ? Mais il pétait la forme ça ne ce voyait pas ? Où était-il ? Dans un fauteuil devant leurs nez.

Hermione semblait à sa place en chef d'orchestre, ça ne devait pas rigoler tous les jours à la maison. Pauvre Severus. S'il n'avait pas été si traumatisé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il aurait sûrement rit à cette idée. Pour l'instant, il avait surtout envie de disparaître. Le yeux des gens qui lui faisaient face étaient tellement brillants qu'il avait l'impression d'être un papillon attiré par des lumières. Sauf qu'il était loin d'être stupide même si il était un papillon... Les lumières, c'était la mort assurée. Ferme les yeux Harry ! Ne va pas vers cette lumière ! Il ferma les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir tout aussi vite et dévisager les guignols qui le regardaient toujours avec mille et une questions en tête.

Harry se renfrogna, remontant les jambes contre son torse en les enserrant dans ses bras. Help, il voulait s'échapper en courant. Il dévisagea un instant Lucius, mais celui-ci était fermement ancré dans les yeux de Severus. A croire qu'ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre pour ne pas craquer. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à hésiter entre mourir et tuer tout le monde. Grosse hésitation. Pourtant, il suffisait de regarder tous les autres mecs de la pièce. A part peut être contre le vieux barbu, il n'avait aucune chance, étant taillé comme une gaufrette.

Ce fut Lucius qui coupa ce lourd silence d'une voix sans timbre.

-Et si tu répondais aux questions de ces messieurs que nous puissions dégager le salon au plus tôt ?

-Ne le forcez pas Malefoy !

-Arrête de crier Patmol.

Harry gonfla ses joues. Voilà il en avait marre de ces gens. Le brun aux yeux jaune le regardait avec tendresse, le faisant souffler pendant que son « parrain » boudait. Oui, il était au pays des Toupoutous et ça faisait... peur. Le loup garou, donc redemanda, au cas ou il soit sourd. On ne sait jamais.

-Comment vas-tu Harry ?

-Je. Vais. Bien.

Sa voix était froide, mettant un maximum de distance entre lui et les mots. Pourtant, ça ne sembla refroidir personne au contraire, le vieux barbu sembla prendre ça comme un top départ puisqu'il reposa lui aussi sa question.

-Et où étais tu ? Nous t'avons cherché partout !

Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils avaient tous des problèmes avec la deuxième personne du pluriel où quoi ? Non pas qu'il ait particulièrement l'habitude d'être vouvoyé, mais en l'occurrence, il ne comptait pas baiser et se faire payer par ces gens... et Severus le vouvoyait tout le temps, il y avait pris goût. Cependant, c'était plutôt le petit reproche caché dans le ton de la voix qui chiffonnait réellement le jeune homme. Son visage se ferma encore plus si possible, alors que tous, dans le salon semblaient attendre la réponse. C'était visiblement THE question à deux mille points celle là.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie avant de s'essuyer le visage d'une main lasse, comme si il cherchait à aplatir les traits.

-J'étais bien caché hein... Vous avez du beaucoup chercher, c'est sur que Londres, c'est si loin...

Sirius s'étouffa avec sa propre salive alors que Dumbledore avait les yeux qui ne pétillaient plus du tout. Ah, finalement, il avait trouvé l'interrupteur pour la guirlande de Noël.

-Mais enfin, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace...

Même Lucius et Severus avaient cessé de se fixer l'un l'autre pour dévisager le jeune homme. A Londres, toutes ces années ? Alors qu'ils avaient été un mage blanc, un loup garou, un animagi et un sorcier à le chercher activement ? C'était une très mauvaise plaisanterie. Le vampire posa sa main sur le genou de son future calice.

-Que veux tu dire ? Tu étais à Londres pendant les dix dernières années ?

-Plus longtemps. Harry était mal à l'aise et ennuyé. Qu'est- ce que ça pouvait bien leur foutre au final.

-Oui... nous l'avons appris. Nous sommes tellement désolé... mais dès que nous nous sommes rendu compte de ta disparitions, nous t'avons tous cherché activement.

Il en avait de bonne ce vieux crétin. Ça faisait dix ans qu'ils le cherchaient activement... activement alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés avant... mais ils avaient attendu quoi en fait ? Un carton d'invitation ? Ah non... peut être un parcours fléché. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il était célèbre pour avoir tué un mage noir alors qu'il avait un an. Comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire... D'ailleurs c'était quoi un mage noir ? Et pourquoi celui-ci avait-il essayé de tuer un enfant ? Et c'était normal qu'un bébé tue un adulte. Et qu'il soit adulé pour ça ? C'était tous des fous en fait... Le monde sorcier était complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Mais le pompon, c'était que si il était si célèbre que l'avait laissé entendre Severus, pourquoi l'avait-on laissé disparaître comme ça ? En plus, même si c'était confus, il ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un l'ait aimé à part M... Et sa famille ne l'avait pas cherché ? Parce qu'il ne vivait pas seul avant d'être avec M, si ?

Bref, il explosa de rire sous le regard médusé des trois envahisseurs et sous celui légèrement inquiet de Lucius et Hermione. Severus de son côté semblait suivre le cheminement de ses pensées puisqu'il lâcha, négligemment.

-Tout le monde vous pensait en sécurité chez votre oncle et votre tante. Nous ne pensions pas que la menace viendrait de l'intérieur. Ce qui explique que nous ayons tardé à agir.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez mis chez ces gens si j'étais vraiment si important à vos yeux ?

-J'étais en prison... je ne pouvais pas t'y prendre avec moi... mais dès que je suis sortis, je t'ai cherché partout.

Son parrain semblait sincère. Harry se calma légèrement, avant de dévisager tour à tour les nouveaux visages présents de cette salle pour finir par demander d'une voix polie.

-Pourquoi étiez vous en prison ?

Sirius s'avança légèrement dans son fauteuil, plus que content que son filleul s'intéresse un tant soit peu à lui et à son histoire. Il s'ouvrait un peu à eux et c'était grâce à lui.

-En fait, quand tes parents ont appris que... _Voldemort_ te cherchait, ils se sont cachés, et avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore. Ils ont rendu leur maison impossible à trouver et j'étais le gardien de leur secret. Ce qui veut dire que moi seul pouvait révéler l'emplacement de leur maison à un tiers. Il faut que tu saches qu'à cette époque et ce, depuis le collège, nous étions une bande de quatre amis, ton père, Remus, Peter, et moi. Étant le meilleur ami de ton père il était évident pour tout le monde que je serais le gardien du secret, c'est pour ça que j'ai soumis l'idée de changer de gardien pour brouiller les pistes.

Harry restait silencieux, écoutant religieusement une partie de son histoire... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son parrain semblait aimer s'écouter parler... Sûrement les années de prison en solitaire...

-Et donc, Peter est devenu le gardien du secret. C'est pour ça que dès que j'ai appris la mort de tes parents, je me suis immédiatement lancé à sa poursuite, mais ce sale rat s'est échappé en tuant en pleine rue une dizaine de moldus... Les aurors m'ont attrapé et m'ont accusé d'avoir trahi mes amis, d'avoir tué Peter. J'ai fais...

-Non attendez c'est un blague ? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes allé jouer les justiciers au lieu de vous occuper de moi ? Pas que je sois narcissique et nombriliste, mais elle est belle la soit-disant angoisse de m'avoir perdu de la part d'un mec qui préfère aller courir après une vengeance inutile au lieu de s'occuper des vivants. C'est pathétique...

-Harry !

-Vous vous fichez de moi ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Je récapitule, un loup garou, un vampire, deux sorciers et une vieille chose. Désolé Mrs Snape, vous ne comptez pas vous êtes trop jeune. Avec tous vos pouvoirs et vos petites mains pleine de doigts, vous m'avez pas trouvé, c'est vraiment ballot ! J'ai un parrain qui a préféré sa petite guerre perso au lieu de son filleul orphelin. Un vieux gâteux qui me place chez un oncle et une tante qui, eux me perdent sans même tenter de me retrouver. C'est trop beau... On dirait un roman photo...

Il repartit dans un grand rire alors que Severus s'autorisait un rictus à la mention de 'la vieille chose' qui se sentait trop coupable pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Les autres semblèrent outrés - hormis Lucius qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu. - Ce fut Remus qui se rebiffa le premier.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand mage blanc Harry ! Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect ! Nous t'avons tous cherché ! Et Sirius n'est pas à blâmer... il a été impulsif et il s'en veut énormément !

-Je vous emmerde ! Vous ! Le mage blanc ! Le labrador et tous les autres gugus dans votre genre ! Pour qui vous prenez vous au juste pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble à ce que je sache.

Il se releva, imité par Lucius qui hésitait entre mettre tout le monde dehors et faire entendre son point de vue. Il se décida pour la première option. Après tout, il n'était pas concerné par les reproches de son future calice alors il n'allait surtout pas tirer la queue de l'hippogriffe pour se faire charger.

-Lucius, à moins que vous ayez quelque chose à ajouter, je voudrais regagner ma chambre !

-Mais tout à fait, je finis ici et je vous rejoins.

Harry opina avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le salon sans un regard en arrière. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que ce fut au tour de Sirius de s'indigner.

-Mais enfin ! Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

Severus eu un reniflement dédaigneux face au manque de discernement des Gryffondor's.

-Au cas où vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte _messieurs_ ce garçon ne vous connaît pas et n'a visiblement pas apprécié votre façon de faire. Il semblerait également que Potter n'ait apprécié que moyennement sa vie antérieure et qu'en faire mention ne lui plaise pas.

-Pardon ?

-Faut-il te faire un dessin Lupin ? Il y avait plus de drogue moldu dans son sang que d'alcool dans celui de Mondingus.

-Ow.

-Oui, 'Ow' Black ! Votre cher _survivant_ s'est visiblement réfugié dans la drogue pour survivre jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve.

-Mais il va bien n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, maintenant que vous avez eu vos réponses et que vous êtes sur qu'il est en pleine forme, je ne vous retiens pas. La collaboration qui nous a... regroupés, n'a plus lieu d'être. Vous connaissez le chemin, sinon, Severus se fera un plaisir de vous l'indiquer.

OooOooOooO

Les Snapes furent les derniers à quitter le manoir Malefoy après avoir veillé à ce que Dumbledore trouve la cheminée. Le pauvre homme avait définitivement été atteint par l'acide citrique de ses bonbons et l'accueil que lui avait réservé Harry avait finit de le rendre sénile.

Remus avait du ramener un Sirius effondré qui n'arrêtait pas de demander la confirmation à son ami qu'il n'était pas un labrador... ce qui en soit, avait de quoi rendre perplexe le plus sinistre des maîtres des potions. Hermione était partagée entre l'envie de rire de l'absence de logique de cette situation et l'envie de grimper à la recherche du jeune héros retrouvé du monde magique pour lui apprendre à respecter ses aînés.

Elle s'était trouvée très mal à l'aise quand son patient avait lâché ses récriminations, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se mettre à sa place. Si du jour au lendemain on lui avait sauté dessus en lui posant des tas de questions en essayant de s'immiscer dans sa vie elle en aurait sûrement fait une jaunisse.

OooOooOooO

Quand Lucius entra dans sa chambre, qui avait finalement été adoptée par le jeune homme insolent qu'était Harry il le trouva allongé de tout son long sur le lit. Il eut un sourire goguenard en songeant que très bientôt, il ferait plus qu'y dormir avant de s'installer sans bruit sur le bord du matelas.

Aussitôt qu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser, Harry s'étira souplement et leva la tête pour croiser le regard froid du vampire blond et se redressa en soupirant.

-Ils sont partis ?

-Oui, mais ne penses-tu pas avoir été particulièrement odieux ?

-Peut être... mais je ne les connais pas ces gens. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'ils envahissent ma vie.

-Tu envahis bien la mienne...

-Ah mais si je vous dérange, je peux partir, je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui voudra me rendre service.

-Hors de question. Le vampire attrapa le bras du jeune homme et le tira à lui pour le retenir prisonnier dans ses bras. Tu reste ici maintenant, je ne me suis absolument pas occupé de toi par charité.

-Et qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Harry s'attendait à avoir à un moment ou un autre une conversation de ce genre. Après tout, il avait appris qu'on n'avait rien sans rien très jeune et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait resté aussi longtemps chez le blond si c'était pour blablater sur la météo.

-Je suis heureux que tu abordes le sujet de toi même Harry. Il est vrai que j'attends beaucoup de toi. Lucius passa une main presque tendre sur la peau ambrée du jeune homme qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Tu sens si bon... Tu sais que ton sang m'appelle ?

-C'est ça que vous voulez ? Mon sang ?

-Tu es puissant, même si tu n'en a pas conscience. Je te veux comme Calice maintenant que j'ai purgé ton sang.

-Et ça fait quoi un calice ?

-ça donne son sang. Tu seras ma nourriture personnelle, comme tu aurais du l'être depuis tes dix sept ans. Face à l'incompréhension du plus jeune, Lucius s'autorisa un sourire. Nous avions convenu cette solution avec tes parents.

-Mes parents m'avaient vendu à un vampire ?

-Vendu non... Disons que c'était un échange de bons procédés, un sang puissant pour moi et une protection supplémentaire pour toi.

-Bien sur... ça aurait été trop beau d'avoir été aidé par pur civisme.

-Nous sommes lié par contrat...

-Ah ! Mais ça change tout, ça !

-Nous pouvons le rompre, je te ramènerais exactement à l'endroit où on t'a ramassé.

Évidemment, Lucius n'envisageait absolument pas cette idée sérieusement, mais vu l'état du garçon lorsqu'on le lui avait confié, il doutait que celui-ci retourne à sa déchéance, et vu comme il avait accueilli sa 'famille' il doutait sérieusement qu'il pense une seule seconde à faire appel à eux. Ne connaissant rien du monde magique, Harry ne savait pas que n'importe quel crétin serait ravi de le prendre en charge.

Harry hésitait... Il savait parfaitement que le blond ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, puisqu'il était hors de question qu'il retourne chez M... la seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était David. Celui-ci devait penser que leur mac s'était débarrassé de lui comme il le faisait avec les autres. A moins que M le recherche activement... Après tout, il avait attaqué un client... S'il rentrait, il allait retourner à sa vie de déchéance en plus de se faire massacrer. S'il restait, il devrait donner de son sang. Bah, après tout, il avait fait pire, et puis, il avait l'habitude de vendre quelque chose pour vivre.

-Je veux pas y retourner.

Lucius cacha parfaitement son sourire narquois derrière son masque. Il respira un grand coup l'odeur alléchante de la peau de son cou.

-Bien, c'est toi qui vois.

Harry se raidit avant de se débattre un instant, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il avait des questions avant que le vampire ne le vide de son sang.

-Minute papillon ! J'ai des exigences.

Le blond s'était amusé de la fausse résistance du garçon mais se sentit légèrement irrité par ses revendications sans même les avoir encore entendu.

-Il est hors de question que vos petits copains suceur de sang viennent se servir à domicile !

Le vampire bien d'accord avec ça se contenta de hocher la tête, se disant que peut être, il serait utile qu'il enseigne quelque peu son future calice sur le sujet... Peut être plus tard, pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune envie de penser à ça. Le sang du garçon pulsait si délicieusement à ses oreilles.

-Il est en effet hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre touche à ce qui m'appartient.

Le brun avait bien envie de lui rabattre son caquet en lui disant qu'il n'appartenait à personne, mais à vrai dire il avait un doute. Après tout, n'avait-il pas signé un contrat avec M... Pfff, il ne se souvenait plus avec exactitude de ce moment là, mais il lui semblait avoir l'impression d'avoir signé quelque chose... Fichu mémoire de poisson rouge... Il avait de gros trous dans son cerveau et il n'était pas certain que ça soit normal, il lui manquait de nombreuses scène de sa vie. Peut être n'était-ce pas plus mal finalement.

-Je veux pouvoir sortir et voir qui je veux.

Hors de question qu'il abandonne David. C'était une sorte de famille pour lui. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement et il aurait bien aimé le sortir de la galère dans laquelle il était encore. Mais avant ça, il devait s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité ici. Qu'on ne lui demanderait pas des trucs bizarres. Il avait besoin d'avoir un minimum confiance en Lucius... Minimum, car au final, le vampire était du même acabit que M.

M lui avait pris sa liberté et son corps en le vendant à ses clients, il l'avait fait culpabiliser, lui avait fait croire que c'était normal, lui avait mis en tête que c'était la seule façon de vivre pour eux... Mais au final, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule.

Pour ce qui était de Lucius, c'était le même ! Il lui réclamait son sang en arguant qu'il était sa propriété en prenant en considération un vieux contrat. La seule différence, c'était que Lucius avait visiblement très envie qu'il reste avec lui, vu le temps qu'il avait mis à le sevrer, mais il avait des méthodes qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Lucius de son côté était perplexe. Pourquoi donc ce garçon voulait-il sortir ? Il ne connaissait personne dans le monde sorcier hormis Severus et son épouse. Les trois sorciers loufoques qui avaient envahis son salon un peu plus tôt ne comptaient pas. D'un autre côté il ne voyait pas ce qu'Harry pouvait bien avoir envie de faire du côté moldu. D'autant plus que vu l'état pitoyable dans lequel on le lui avait ramené, ça aurait vraiment été prendre tout ça à la légère que d'autoriser une chose pareille.

-Il n'en est pas question... Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été assez pénible ?

Les sourcils du plus jeune se froncèrent. D'accord, il était un drogué et il était du coup assez nerveux et impulsif, mais il ne comptait absolument pas retomber là dedans... ça avait été trop dur pour lui de se désintoxiquer. Il ne demandait pas une dose nom d'un chien ! Juste le droit de voir ses amis ! Il se dégagea assez rapidement, le vampire ayant finalement desserré son étreinte dans la conversation. En deux bons, il était au milieu de la chambre entrain de pointer son interlocuteur du doigt.

-Ah ouais ! En fait je suis prisonnier ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous valez pas mieux que les autres ! Je vous ai rien demandé ! Alors lâchez moi !

Le vampire en Lucius commençait doucement à en avoir sa claque de ce morveux. Il avait goûté un sang délicieusement pur lorsque son calice promis avait un an, puis vingt ans plus tard, il avait failli s'empoisonner avec ce même sang et maintenant que le porteur était à nouveau sain et qu'il pourrait enfin boire de tout son saoul, on tentait de le contraindre?

Ayant déjà tenté la méthode douce, avec patience, négociations et petites attentions sans succès, il allait faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux, laisser parler ses envies. Il ne serait pas dit qu'un morveux allait lui pourrir la vie. Il était le vampire, il était le dominant et ce n'était pas un petit sorcier de vingt ans son cadet qui dicterait sa loi. Harry avait le mérite de lui plaire et finalement, un Malefoy avait toujours ce qui lui plaisait, de gré ou de force.

Il se releva donc à vitesse vampirique et se plaça derrière Harry, le poussant à la volée sur le lit. Sa voix était basse et sans timbre.

-Ça suffit. Tes petits caprices sont peut être amusants lorsqu'ils concernent les autres, mais je n'admettrais pas que tu hausses le ton ainsi avec moi. Je ne suis pas ton 'copain'.

-Ah ben alors là, pas de danger que je confonde ! Espèce de trou du cul !

-Il faudra également corriger ce langage. Il est inadmissible que mon calice n'ait que trois mots de vocabulaire.

Le vampire laissa le jeune homme affalé sur le lit et quitta la chambre. Il resta quelques minutes devant la porte verrouillée d'un simple colaporta en attendant que le locataire des lieux arrête de jouer avec la poignée et tambouriner à la porte en pestant des insultes très imagées.

Lucius avait pris sa décision et plus il avançait vers son bureau plus il se confortait dans l'idée que ce jeune homme était tout de même particulièrement énervant. Il n'était ni stupide, ni atteint d'anosmie. Il avait parfaitement senti les odeurs de spermes parfaitement dissemblables qui souillaient le garçon. Il devait être un jeune libertin dans le meilleur des cas, un prostitué dans le pire. Puisque le traiter avec respect n'avait visiblement aucun impact sur lui. Il n'allait plus se restreindre. Dès ce soir, il en ferait son calice. De gré ou de force.

Peut être même que c'était ça la solution, montrer qui portait la culotte, comme avec les enfants, puisque vu les marques qu'il avait partout sur le corps en arrivant, Harry n'était pas contre un peu de violence. Ça aurait au moins le mérite de le détendre après l'invasion qu'il avait subi cet après midi et la colère froide qui le rongeait. Il avait cependant toute la fin d'après midi pour y songer et dans la soirée, il rendrait visite à son hôte. Il en salivait d'avance.

OooOooOooO

En espérant que ça vous ait plu.


End file.
